A Good Kind of Change
by Cursed Oncer
Summary: Emma Swan specifically crammed as many classes as she could in her early college years so that her last one would be a breeze. But of course, this doesn't happen as her professor, Miss Mills, is kind of a jerk for no reason. Will Emma's plan to drive her crazy backfire and make class worse? No magic. (Sorry that my summary is awful). SWANQUEEN AU STUDENT/TEACHER AU
1. Chapter 1

**A Good Kind of Change**

 **Hello! I just want to let you know that this is my first story ever on here so, I'm sorry if it isn't the best. I already have 3 chapters written which will be posted soon! I refuse to abandon any story I write on here since too much are already. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. Also, I do not own these characters, just the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

We arrive at the club and I already knew it was going to be a fun night. The lights were flashing and the bass was booming. All I wanted was to get a drink and start dancing. I pull Ruby to the bar.

"I will take a Sex on the Beach." I give the bartender my best flirty look.

"And for your friend?" he smirked back.

"A Screwdriver."

"Sure ladies, and these drinks are on the house." he winked at us and we thanked him back. I give Ruby a mini high five under the counter.

I look around and see how popping this place is. "Wow, guess the rumors are true, this place has changed."

"Right? The Rabbit Hole has really stepped up its game!" Ruby smiled, wide-eyed. The Rabbit Hole used to be this chill bar, no one danced. They just played pool, sat and talked, or watched whatever game was on at the moment.

"Hey Emma, let's dance!"

I take one last sip of my drink and follow Ruby to the dance floor. We dance for a while until two handsome guys approach us. I move towards the one who came to me and start dancing on him.

"You are amazing." he whispers in my ear. He was too, honestly. He was incredibly sexy and he knew how to dance.

"I'm Graham by the way. And you are…?"

"Emma." Just then I look over as a feel a pair of eyes on me. There is this super pretty woman with red lips looking at me. I can't quite place her look but for some reason, that makes me want to put on a show. I face Graham and kiss from his neck up to his ear. This gives him the indication that it's okay and with that, he kisses every piece of open skin that is near him. I throw my head back as he kisses my chest and neck and peak a glance at the woman. She seems a bit flustered and when we lock eyes, she quickly turns away and flees toward the back of the club. _Hmm._

I tell Graham I am going to the bathroom but go to find Ruby instead to leave. I am a little weirded out by the situation. Usually petty girls stare because they are judging you, so I put on a show to make them realize that I don't care. But with this woman, I did it because I thought she would like it. I shrug it off as Ruby and I head out the door.

XX

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ I open my eyes to the sound of my alarm. I look over and read 6:45 am. Ugh. Why did I sign up for an 8:00 am class? My feet hit the floor and I pour a small bowl of cereal for breakfast.

"Morning sweetie." Mary Margaret says with a smile.

"Hi mom." I hug her and she kisses my head. Mary Margaret has been my mom since I was 17. Her and David adopted me and it was the start of me finally being happy. I was so used to being returned as if I was an article of clothing with a missing piece or a stain. But I was finally kept. It took a little over a month to be fully convinced that they were going to keep me. And they were the most patient people during this process which I am so grateful for.

"Are you nervous for today?" She asks while pouring some coffee.

"Not at all actually, guess I am getting pretty used to this stuff. Are _you_ nervous?"

"Hmmm, not at all actually, guess I'm used to this stuff." she winks at me as I roll my eyes.

Today is my first day of my senior year of college. My mother is a professor here which allows me to attend college for free. She teaches Journalism to the freshman class. I major in Art History, I have always loved studying art and traveling. With this degree, I get to do both. Over the summer of my freshman year of college, I went to Rome and studied the ancient architecture, I fell in love. That trip included fifteen people and I met my Ruby during that time. Her confidence helped me loosen up and she made that trip the most that it could be.

My schedule this year is not too bad, with the exception of my 8:00 am class of course. The 8:00 am class is Writing 4 and it is only every other day. I can handle writing, especially if I can choose the topic. My next class is Art Through Dance at 10:00 am. Don't worry, I don't actually have to dance in this class. Not that I am bad at dancing, but I wouldn't want to dance in front of a classroom full of students. This class just studies different cultures and how they express their feelings through dance. It should be pretty interesting. My last class is Ancient to Modern Art at noon. It is the only class I have everyday and it is also two hours long. This is the class I am most excited for since it has everything to do with my major. Three classes my senior year may seem strange, but I made sure to cram as many classes possible for the last three years so that my senior year would be a breeze. It was hard as hell but now I'm thankful I did it.

I go with a classic look and slip on my blue skinny jeans, white tank top, red leather jacket, and brown combat boots. For some reason, I feel safe when I wear this.

"Bye mom!" I yell and head out the door.

I park at school and see Ruby with her back turned towards me a few lanes ahead. I lock my car and sneak up behind her, giving her a hug.

"What the - oh my god! Hey girl!" Ruby grinned and returned my hug.

"Hey Rubes! I missed you, even though we just saw each other yesterday...I feel like this is a whole new thing."

"Well of course it is!" Ruby replied, "It's our senior year, our last year." She had a bit of sadness in her eyes as she said that.

"Hey, it is just the beginning, don't get sad on me yet. We still have a lot of time to make the most of college, okay?"

"Thanks Ems, you always know the right things to say. Well I better go, I kind of hate you for convincing me to take such an early class." Ruby said as she fake glared at me.

I sigh. "Trust me, I am kind of hating myself too at the moment. But yeah I have to go too, I will see you at noon!"

She gave me a wink and left. I head to writing with Professor Hopper and take my seat in the middle. Today all we really do is go through the syllabus. Same for Art Through Dance with Professor Glass. After that I go to the cafe and grab a bowl of chicken noodle soup. _Hmm, not bad._

I am so excited for my next class that I arrive ten minutes early and text Ruby to hurry up. I take my seat at the front by the teacher's desk. Ruby arrives a few minutes later and sits behind me.

I give her a strange look. "Ruby, why are you sitting behind me? Just sit beside me."

"No way! You should know by now that most professors do it by column when doing group activities. Plus I can whisper to you better this way. DUH."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay okay, you got me there, damn girl."

We both laugh. By this point most of the room is full. Then we all get quiet as we see our professor enter the room. I almost choke on the gum I'm chewing. _No, it can't be, is that the woman from last night?_

"Good afternoon everyone, I am Professor Mills. Miss Mills is acceptable as well. Now I know-" She stops as her eyes meet mine full of recognition and shock but she pulls herself together in seconds. Yep. It's definitely her. Her cheeks are slightly tinted and she clears her throat to continue. "I know most of your classes have probably went through a syllabus with you and we will get to that. But first, I will be passing out an index card to all of you and you will introduce yourselves with it. On it, I want you to write your name, major, one hobby, and your plans after you graduate. You will share these and I will keep them when you are done."

We take fifteen minutes to fill out our cards and the first person begins to share. "Hi, my name is Ben Pitman. I am majoring in fine arts, I love riding my dirt bike, and when I graduate, I want to make and sell art."

A girl with long, light brown hair stood up next. "I am Hanna Freidly, I am majoring in photography. Ballet is my main hobby and after I graduate, I want to start my own photography business."

Student after student went until it was my turn. "Hello, I am Emma Swan. My major is Art History. I absolutely love reading, and after I graduate, I want to teach Art History."

I sit back down and look towards the professor; her eyes linger on mine. I look away as I feel the heat in my face.

After we are done with introductions, we go through the syllabus, and boy was hers lengthy. Professors Mills was strict, and she talked professional and somewhat cold. I think some of the students even fear her a little. I don't, but I wouldn't want to get on her bad side.

Class is dismissed and everyone is about out of the room when I drop my books like an idiot. I watch in defeat as my loose leaf paper flies out all over the floor. I am so clumsy at times. And by at times, I mean most of the time.

"Dammit." I mumble and bend down to pick of my stuff.

I hear the sound of heels walk towards me, I slowly look up from smooth, toned legs to Miss Mills' glaring at me.

"Miss Swan. Be more careful next time. You have now wasted some time of my free period that I will never get back."

 _What the hell?_ "Uh...sorry Miss Mills, I-"

"If you were sorry, you would actually clean your mess up in a reasonable amount of time." She says as she kicks my pencil case towards me and crosses her arms impatiently.

I was going to be nice considering she is my professor and all but I have low tolerance for rude people. I set my stuff back on my desk and stand tall. "Well that was extremely unprofessional. And so what? Things happen, what you haven't dropped anything ever in your life? Sorry for wasting like three whole minutes of your fucking preci-"

"Excuse me Miss Swan! Do you know who you're speaking to? I am your professor which means _I'm_ in charge. _I_ have the power. So I suggest you pick up your stuff and leave my room without another word."

We glare at each other for a few more moments before I grab my stuff and leave her room shaking my head on the way out. I whisper 'bitch' under my breath, I must get the last word of course. Even if she doesn't know it.

XX

I lay in bed that night wondering why she was automatically so angry with me. I never did anything to her! I let out a frustrated sigh and try to fall asleep. This is going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **This is a shorter chapter which is why I am posting it so soon after chapter one was posted. Thanks for the follows and favorites so far. As I post more chapters, let me know your opinions! Your reviews and opinions will be greatly appreciated and will help me become a better write for you guys. Keep in mind this is my first story so it won't be the greatest. Also, I do not own these characters of Once Upon a Time, just the story.**

The following day, Ruby and I decide to go out for breakfast since we both don't have our early morning class today. The only place here in Storybrooke for cheap food is Granny's. Which was totally fine considering how delicious the food was. I decide to order pancakes, bacon, and hot cocoa with cinnamon. Ruby goes for the build your own breakfast.

I clear my throat, "Wait, do you only have the art history class too today?"

Ruby smiled, "Yep! Isn't it cool how our schedules are so similar this year?"

"Yeah, its great! So, what do you think of Professor Mills? I only ask because…I don't know, there is just something off about her." I make a face thinking about what happened yesterday but quickly replace it by sipping my hot cocoa so Ruby wouldn't see. _Damn, that's good._ But of course, Ruby noticed with her crazy senses.

Ruby sets down her cup and lightly slams both hands on the table, "No, no, no. I saw that look. There is something more to the story. Did anything happen yesterday?"

"Gosh Rubes, nothing gets past you. And as a matter of fact, something did happen." Ruby puts her chin in her hands waiting for the "big" news as I explain to her my annoying situation.

"Shit. That's a little intense, especially for the first day?! I thought she seemed bitchy in class. But now, she is like queen bitch." Ruby frowns.

"More like the Evil Queen." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Well, luckily you have me to help you through it!" Ruby starts putting eggs and bacon on top of her waffle. Then puts her other waffle on top.

"Ew, Ruby what are you doing?" I laugh but give her a gross look.

"Making a breakfast sandwich, duh!" She takes a huge bite, and I turn away in disgust.

"Oh my god, you are so weird!"

She starts laughing and says, "And that is why you love me!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Hey it's almost 11:30, we better get going."

XX

We arrive to class about ten minutes early again. There are only four students in here including me and Ruby. And Professor Mills sits at her desk, reading some paper. I observe her more closely now. Not sure what it is but I can't quit staring. I notice her shiny, flawless hair, her plump red lips, and the little scar above them. _What's the story behind that?_ Not like I will ever know, it isn't something a student asks their professor. Especially when this professor is psycho. Suddenly her eyes shift to mine. I can't place her expression, bored or annoyed maybe? I also can't look away. It is as if I was under a spell; lost in those deep brown eyes. It seems like we stay like this forever, until her eyes drift to my lips for a brief second, then back down to her paper. How is it that it's only the second day of college and someone is already driving me completely insane?

As class is about to start, I decide that _I_ want to be the one driving her insane. I laugh to myself and Miss Mills hears me since I am right by her desk. I am off to a good start.

"Something funny, Miss Swan?" she asks.

"Yep." I reply casually, looking at my nails.

She sighs and crosses her arms. "And care to explain what that might be since I was about to start class before you interrupted me."

I look around the room and notice only a few students were listening to this conversation as class hadn't begun yet. Then I smile at Miss Mills and reply with a simple "nope."

Miss Mills looks angry but since barely anyone overheard this conversation, she decided not to make more of a scene. She goes to the center of the room and starts class.

The best part about this, is that I know this material so well. This is a class where if I don't know the material already, then all I have to do for the new material is listen in class and I will be good for the tests. No studying is involved. This makes it so much easier to drive Miss Mills insane.

I look out the window and pretend I'm not paying attention.

"How does Leonardo da Vinci's version of the _Last Supper_ differ from the ones made before? How can we differentiate his version from past versions?" She pauses for a bit as she looks around the room to pick someone to answer. I feel her eyes on me. "Miss Swan."

I turn to look at her and see the smug look on her face. She is waiting for my embarrassment to come since I "wasn't paying attention."

"Simple. Leonardo made his appearance during the High Renaissance. This is when art began to change. Leonardo was a big part of that. In the past, last supper scenes were calm and collected, everyone just sat at the table looking stiff and too proper. But in this version, Leonardo created realism. He made the scene a little chaotic with movement and conversation. This is a scene in which most can relate to and I think that's why it was so special and different."

Miss Mills frowns since her plan to embarrass me didn't work. I give her a sweet smile and she finally continues with the lesson. This is more fun than I thought it would be. Something so little has affected her so much. One point for Emma Swan.

XX

Later that day, Ruby comes over to work on homework with me. I look over and roll my eyes as I see her smiling at her phone instead of working.

"And what might Ruby be smiling about over there?"

"You know that guy I was dancing with at the club?"

I nod my head, "Oh yeah, what was his name, Andrew or something?"

"August. And well turns out he also attends Storybrooke University. I saw him in the cafe earlier today! And well we exchanged numbers and haven't stopped texting since. I am really into this guy Emma! Is that crazy?"

"A little. But you wouldn't be Ruby without a little crazy in your life." I smile at her. "I hope things go well with him!"

"Thanks girl, me too. Have you found any guys you like yet?"

"Considering it's only the second day and I don't have near as much luck as you do, no not yet. But I don't mind, finishing school is my main priority right now."

"Ugh, I don't have the motivation. Especially since Miss Mills gave us a mini project ALREADY. Speaking of, there was some major tension between you two today. And knowing you, Emma, I feel like you were doing it intentionally." She gives me the look. The look like she knows somethings up.

I sigh. "Look, she was rude for no reason and I can't let that go. So...I may have started a plan to drive her insane and annoy her for doing that. Nothing major though, Rubes! Just a little fun for payback. Not that it takes much to make her mad." I laugh.

"And you say I'm crazy. Well look who just became the first person crazier than me!"

"Shut up!" I slap her and we both laugh. I love my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hello everyone! For those of you who celebrate it, I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving. Enjoy the next chapter! Also, I do not own the OUAT characters, just the story. By the way, thanks for my first review, so exciting!**

It has been a month into school and I have managed to keep up with my plan with Miss Mills. I thought overtime it would become tiring but it actually comes naturally now. She caught onto my pretending game so now all I do is make smart comments to things she says. And of course, it makes her mad.

XX

Miss Mills dismisses us from class. I hurry towards the door-excited for the weekend-when I hear, "Miss Swan, a word?"

 _God woman, I just want to leave._ I turn around and sit on top of my desk. She slowly looks down at me sitting on the seat then back up to my eyes.

"Off the desk Miss Swan. Were you raised by wolves?" I glower at her and sit in my seat.

"Anyways, as much as I hate to say it, you are the top student in this class." She pauses. I try not to look so satisfied. I bet me doing well in this class is driving her nuts. I fight back my grin.

"Okay. And what about it?" I ask impatiently.

She purses her lips, clearly sensing my lack of patience. "There is a project coming up within all of the art classes. The professor must team up with the top performing student in the class and complete a project together, if you agree of course. We would compete against the other art classes. The winner's project will be featured permanently in a museum. Also, I believe a cash prize is involved."

 _Well that was unexpected._ "What kind of project exactly?"

"Honestly, I'm not so sure. This is the first year we've participated in this. The meeting about it is Monday. So, would this be something you are interested in?" she taps her fingers on her desk.

If this was any other professor, I would say yes in an instant. But I don't think I could work one-on-one with the Evil Queen. No way.

"No, probably not." is all I say. After I say it, I feel a tiny pinch of regret when I see the slight disappointment in her eyes. It's gone as soon as it arrives. Why do I feel bad for this witch?

"Very well then. Working with you would probably kill me anyways. I will ask the next student down from you. But you have to go see the secretary named Katherine to tell her you're not interested. She is the one who introduced this to us."

I nod and leave the classroom to find Katherine's office. I arrive and knock lightly on her door.

It opens to a cheerful blonde. "Hello, how may I help you today?" She walks back to her desk and I take a seat in the chair in front of it.

"Hi, I'm Emma Swan. I was asked by Miss Mills to participate in an art project thing but I turned it down." I say as I play with my hair.

She tilts her head to the side sounding a bit surprised as she asks, "You turned it down?"

"Well yeah."

"Tell me, Emma, what are you going to college for?"

"To teach Art History."

"Emma! I can't believe you said no. Look, I know Miss Mills can be rough sometimes but you can't let that stand in the way of this wonderful opportunity that could help immensely with your career."

She has a point. This is perfect for what I want to do. I would probably learn some more useful things along the way as well. And to work with a teacher when I want to teach someday myself? Of course I should do it. She is a good teacher I must admit. I'm stupid, I let my feelings and ignorance get the best of me.

"You're right. I-I don't know what I was thinking. I think I will do the project after all. Thank you Katherine!"

She gives me a huge grin, "You're welcome Miss Swan! I will email Miss Mills telling her you changed your mind. Good luck and enjoy your weekend!"

XX

The weekend was pretty uneventful. I finished my homework on Saturday and cleaned my room. In the evening, I had a movie night with my parents. We decide to watch Enchanted with hot chocolate to sip on. It was a nice night.

On Sunday I upgraded my wardrobe at the mall. Ruby came with me of course for help, although I ended up rejecting most of her choices anyways. We are so different at times but still are incredibly close. We both respect each other and (most) of our choices. I'm thankful to have her as a friend. Guess opposites _do_ attract. It was just an average day until I was trying to sleep. For some reason, I kept thinking of Miss Mills. Her face would appear in my mind and despite her attitude, I couldn't help but think about how beautiful she is. Maybe that's why it's hard to look away sometimes. These were strange thoughts for me so that night I knew I wouldn't get much sleep.

It is now Monday and I am trying to stay awake in Writing. Probably because of a certain someone invading my thoughts last night.

Professor Hopper hands our essays back and I get a 98. I smile with satisfaction and put it in my binder. That essay was just a research essay. Our next essay is about a strong passion of ours. Perfect. I know what I am writing about!

Art Through Dance isn't what I thought it would be. It is even better honestly. All we do is watch videos and answer a few questions after each one. I believe there are two essays in this whole entire class. But other than that, it is mini quizzes, videos, and class discussions. I don't think Professor Glass likes grading which is probably why we don't do much. I am definitely not complaining though.

I grab a donut from the cafe and decide to ask Miss Mills about the meeting tonight so I could go home right after class. When I approach her classroom, her door is shut. _Maybe she is eating lunch?_ I look through the window on the door and I'm right. I can't tell for sure but I think she is eating yogurt or something. She brings the spoon to her mouth and slowly licks it clean while reading a book. Oh god. _That was so damn hot._ Wait, hot? I walk away before I start thinking other thoughts. I decide that I will just talk to her after class. I am so confused by my thoughts right now so, I plug in my music and find a chair to sit in.

XX

I am scrolling through twitter when a message from Ruby pops up asking where I am. I look at the time and see there's only two minutes until class starts. _Shit._ I text her 'coming' and put my headphones away.

I take my seat as Miss Mills shuts the door. "Alright class, hopefully you studied because our test on Chapters 5-7 is today. You have the full period to work on it. So remember, you have plenty of time to check your work. Which most of you did not do on your last test. You may leave when you are completely finished, just hand your tests to me before you go."

As she sets a test on my desk, she tells me to stay until everyone is finished. I'm assuming it's about the meeting tonight. Thank god I always bring a book with me.

I take about twenty-five minutes to complete the multiple choice and another ten minutes to complete the essay. Is it weird that I almost enjoy these tests? Art history is such a huge passion. I've loved it since I was young. I remember going to the library when I was around nine or so and looking at ancient Greek sculptures and temples in books. Art history books and all books for that matter were my escape from the horrors of the system and previous foster families. I hated my reality so I got lost in another one. In a way, they saved me. Then when I went to Italy the summer of my freshman year, I knew for sure that I was going to dedicate my life to the history of art in some way. I turn in my test and pull out a book called Room. I read and read until the last person finally turns in their test and leaves. I peek up from my book at Miss Mills. She is sitting there grading tests. I clear my throat.

"Patience Miss Swan, I will be with you in a moment." She says slightly annoyed. _This woman needs to remove the stick up her ass._ I sigh internally and continue reading.

Finally, Miss Mills sets her pen down. "Alright, so I heard that you've changed your mind about the project. That being said, the meeting is at 3:30. It was suppose to be later but one of the other professors couldn't attend at that time."

I check the time and see that it reads 2:19. "Well I suppose I shouldn't leave the school. I'm just going to grab something to eat." Miss Mills ignores me and pulls out her phone.

When I arrive at the cafe, I get myself a cinnamon roll. Then I do something I never thought I would be doing anytime soon for the Evil Queen; I am nice and get her a slice of apple pie. I am going to be working one-on-one with her and I would like it not to be complete hell. Mine as well start now. I also get two waters and head back to her room.

I take a deep breath. "Um, I thought maybe you might be hungry too I guess so uh...here." I set the pie and water on her desk.

She looks at the pie and then up at me. Her face is soft for once and it's beautiful. Then her expression is a little skeptical.

"You didn't poison this, did you?" She raises her perfect eyebrow.

I laugh. "I don't know Miss Mills. If I did, you really think I would tell you?"

She laughs. Hearing that contagious laugh makes me laugh too. "I suppose you're right." she says.

"Well I guess you'll just have to trust me." I reply with a wink.

She smiles and I am mesmerized. And to think she couldn't get any more gorgeous. I watch as she grabs the fork and brings a bite to her mouth slowly with a bit of hesitation. _The anticipation._ She takes a bite and moans from the delicious taste.

I feel my mouth go dry and grab my water. I recognize these feelings. But I don't want to admit them. Not for her, a woman, the Evil Queen. Although she isn't so evil right now. Maybe underneath that tough skin is someone I truly don't know. And I want to find out just who that is, especially if it's this beautiful, sweet woman I am witnessing right now.

"Thank you Emma, that wasn't that bad for college cafe food. And somehow you chose my favorite kind." She takes a sip of her water. She called me Emma, I like that coming from her lips. I look down at them and all I want to do is touch them. Her tongue swipes her plump bottom lip and I look away before I do something stupid.

"No problem Miss Mills." Yep, I am totally and completely attracted to my female professor. How did this happen? Don't get me wrong, I am a huge supporter of all sexualities, everyone deserves to love who they want. But me? I have never felt any sort of feelings for a woman before. I blush thinking about it and look anywhere and everywhere except at the women driving me crazy. My eyes eventually land on the clock and I see that there are only fifteen minutes left until the meeting. I inform Miss Mills and we head to the sitting area outside the cafe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Thanks for your kind reviews. :)**

We arrive at our seats as do other students and professors. Miss Mills grabs her notebook and a pen from her bag, lightly brushing my arm with her hand in the process by accident. My skin tingles where her silky skin brushed mine. I don't realize I'm holding my breath while thinking, and finally release it.

"Really Miss Swan, are you that impatient or bored or whatever you are already? If you can't handle this meeting, I can't imagine how you'll be during this project." She glares at me. _And the Evil Queen strikes again!_

"I wasn't being impatient." I say, crossing my arms. I look over and see that secretary, Katherine, walking towards the sitting area.

"You are such a child." Miss Mills mutters, a distasteful expression on her face.

"Good afternoon everyone! I just want to thank both the professors and students for doing this. Not only will this project look good on the school's behalf, but it will look great for all of you for your future. Even better if you win!" Katherine claps her hands together with a bright smile on her face. Whatever this lady is taking, give some to Miss Mills for the good of all.

Katherine continues, "So most of you may know that the winner will have their project featured in a museum and a cash prize is awarded as well. But let's get into details. Basically, each group consists of an art professor and their top-performing student. The groups are competing against each other for the grand prize. So it looks like there are five groups. I only pulled art classes that weren't typical art classes. As much as we all enjoy their paintings and drawings, they have their artwork hanging up around campus and I imagine that they will have many future opportunities to display their works within high-level places. We wanted to give other students a chance as well. I also think you guys specifically will be quite creative with this. Thinking outside the box will be the key to winning. The objective is simple really. You must pick a cause, this can be any cause you would like. Then you must create some sort of work that represents and supports this cause. You can do this however you want to, that's what's great about this-you have so much freedom. Are there any questions so far?"

Miss Mills raises her hand.

"Yes, Regina?" _Oh, Regina has a nice ring to it._

"When are these due exactly?"

"Ah yes, you must complete these before winter break. All you have to do is give them to me. Then during the beginning of winter break, you will actually be presenting these in front of a panel. Then they will decide who wins."

Wow, this is legit. I'm a bit nervous now that we are presenting these in front of judges but it's also kind of exhilarating. I haven't participated in something like this before.

"Are there any other questions?" Katherine asks. This time a student with red hair and tons of freckles raises his hand.

"Yes, Caleb?"

"How much is the cash award?" He asks eagerly. I hear a couple people whisper, clearly wanting to know this as badly as Caleb does.

Katherine laughs, "The most important question. The cash prize is $2,000 and this would obviously be split evenly between the two of you."

My eyes widen with shock. _Damn!_ That's a good chunk of money. And all for some random college students? I didn't think people cared that much. You learn something new everyday I guess.

"Alright, if that's all the questions, you are free to go. Thank you for your time and good luck!" Katherine smiles her famous, way-too-cheerful smile and heads back towards her office. I gather my stuff and turn towards Regina.

"So I think I may have a few ideas already for this. Of course, there needs to be a lot of thought going into this agenda since it's so serious but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to-"

Regina cuts me off while shooting daggers at me, "Jesus Miss Swan, the meeting ended _seconds_ ago. I already had to spend time away from grading to go to this meeting, I would most certainly not like to waste anymore time talking to you, not today." She rubs her temples.

I'm a little angered by what she said, "Then why the hell did you even agree to this?"

"If you must know, this is mandatory for the professors. It looks fantastic for the school to be involved in such activities. Maybe I wasn't clear. Maybe the problem isn't the task itself, it's having to work with a problematic student such as yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." She quickly walks away leaving me standing there, not knowing what to say or do.

Just when I thought she might be softening up. I was _way_ wrong. What a bitch! Calling me problematic? She was the one that started this shit with me, I did nothing. Frustrated tears come out of my eyes and I roughly wipe them away. I should have never agreed to this. Screw her and screw Katherine for talking me into this. I wonder if it's too late to quit. But I don't want to just back out, not when I'm already in. I hate giving up on things like that. It just doesn't feel right.

I need to stop thinking, I plug in my music and head to my car to go home.

XX

I open the door and take off my shoes.

"Hey kid, why were you so late today?" David asks me. Bless his protective heart. That is just how he and my mom are. Beautiful, caring souls. My dad is the sheriff so that also contributes to his over-protectiveness. I don't mind, I wouldn't trade them for the world, especially since I never had anyone care for me the way they do.

I smile and say, "Just something for school dad. Where's mom? I actually need to tell you guys something."

"She's doing laundry, she'll be here in a minute. And something to tell us?" He looks a bit worried.

"This still has to do with school dad." I chuckle. Just then Mary Margaret appears giggling.

"Oh you know your father, the most paranoid person on the planet."

"Hey, I am not! Am I really that paranoid Emma?"

"I think you just proved mom's point." My mom and I laugh as dad pouts. Mary Margaret leans over and kisses his cheek.

"You know I tease you because I love you. Now sweetie, what did you want to tell us?"

I sit in a chair at the table and clear my throat. I try to sound casual-as if that displeasing conversation with Regina didn't just happen. I describe to them the task, the prize, and how I'd be working with my professor.

"Emma, that sounds like an amazing opportunity!" Mary Margaret looks as if she might start jumping up and down in a minute.

"Yeah, that sounds great! Do you know which program you are choosing yet?" David asks.

"No, no not yet. We haven't discussed our specific project yet...but we have until winter break so it will be fine."

David comes over and kisses my head, "Well we are both incredibly proud of you." I look up at David and see in his eyes how much he means it. Mary Margaret walks over and hugs me from behind my chair.

"Thanks guys." I feel my eyes water.

 _I bring home my first 'A' on a test and I am so excited to finally impress my foster parents. I am in my room looking at the test on my bed with a smile on my face when my foster sister comes in. She snatches the paper from my hands. She takes a few seconds to look over it with one eyebrow smugly raised._

" _Stop smiling. What are you proud of this? You think they will finally accept you as part of the family with this? Don't bother showing it to my parents. In their eyes, you will always be a disappointment. And why wouldn't they see that? You are not their daughter. And you never will be."_

 _She throws the paper on my bed and slams the door. I grab the test, crumble it up and throw it in the trash as tears leak down my face._

I remember that family. They only wanted a foster kid for the money, after that day I never tried to be a good daughter. They eventually sent me back, as did the following families. I figured having a loving family wasn't in the cards for me. I shake my head at the memory. I can get so damn emotional. Even though I have been with David and Mary Margaret for a little over four years, their affection stills gets to me. And it means so much. I decide I better head to my room before I start overflowing and as I get up, my foot catches on the chair causing me to land flat my face with a loud thump.

My parents start laughing. "Are you oka-"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." I pick myself up and brush the hair out of my face. "Just a daily occurrence in the life of Emma Swan!" I yell dramatically as I go upstairs to my room, hearing ongoing laughter behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Next update is here! Hope you enjoy it! Also, just a quick note: I am someone who hates seeing a rushed relationship. So I ask you guys to be patient with me and the story as I drag out Emma and Regina's relationship! Thank you and let me know what you guys think so far or if there is anything I could do better on!**

I enter Regina's classroom and find it completely empty except for the professor herself. She looks so incredible today with her low-cut emerald blouse and a skin tight pencil skirt. _Wait, how early am I?_ I check the clock and see there's only three minutes until class starts. Where is everyone?

The sound of the door lightly slamming behind me makes me jump and I turn around to a smirking Regina Mills, staring into my soul.

I clear my throat, "Um...what's going on?" I wipe my clammy hands on my jeans.

"Well dear, I'm afraid you've been quite naughty in this class for far too long. And I am going to teach you a few...rules to make you obey." She slowly looks me up and down with dark eyes like she could devour me any second causing my eyes to widen. Even though I probably shouldn't, I feel my arousal creeping in. She now is right in front of me. I swallow and feel the heat coursing through my body.

I look up at her, "Wait, wh-" she stops me from finishing by putting her thin finger to my lips.

"Rule number one, no speaking. Well, right now anyways." She smiles a wicked smile and bites her bottom lip. I give her a look of confusion.

"Rule number two. I am in control. You do not take charge, I do." She says as her hands run up my arms to the top button of my flannel. Her action gives me chills. She slowly starts unbuttoning my shirt, the only sound in the room being my unsteady breathing.

"Miss Mills? Wha-what are you doing?"

"Ah, ah, ah. I said no speaking." She takes my flannel off and reaches for my tank top. I want to stop her, this is so weird and wrong. But I can't. I crave it, I crave her.

As if she just heard my thoughts, she suddenly pushes me backwards forcefully until I'm against the wall near her desk. I groan from the impact and feel the heat gather between my legs. She unhooks my bra and presses one kiss between my breasts with her soft, plump lips. My head goes slightly back against the door as I sigh with pleasure. One of Regina's hands goes to my neck and the other to my face; her lips drawing closer to mine.

She starts kissing me hard causing her to moan into my mouth. All of my thoughts are fuzzy and all I can do is kiss her back, passionately. She grabs the back of my hair near my neck and forces me to her desk, laying me down as she takes her somehow still wrinkle-free blouse off. She points a finger at me indicating for me to stay put. I do and she goes for the articles of clothing that still remain on my body. She hovers over me in just her lacy black bra and matching panties and me completely exposed on her desk.

She licks her lips before saying, "Rule number three, always look into my eyes." I feel the tips of her fingers tease me. I moan. "Regina." Until they finally…

My alarm goes off causing me to shoot up from my bed nearly out of breath. _Oh my god. Did I just have a sex dream? About Miss Mills?_ I feel my face get warm from embarrassment. I get flashes of my dream - her tongue, the bare skin, the arousal in her eyes. I did, there is no doubt about that. Dammit! Why did I wake up, couldn't I have slept forever? Or at least until she...yeah I should just get ready for school.

I go to my closet to decide what to wear. As I'm looking, I come across the flannel I was wearing in my dream. Definitely not wearing this, hell no. I end up choosing a blue, denim, button-up shirt, high waisted jeans, and brown boots.

I rush out of the house as soon as possible and decide to walk to school today. I can't help but feel so embarrassed! _Oh my god, oh my god. Okay, Emma calm down. It's not like you chose to have that dream. Although, you didn't want it to stop either._ "Ugh!" I kick the nearest rock down the sidewalk out of frustration. I reach my writing classroom a few minutes late and try to think about my upcoming essay instead of the intoxicating Regina Mills.

XX

In Art Through Dance, we take a mini quiz over the video that we were assigned to watch over the weekend. I look down and see ten questions. Usually this wouldn't take me more than five minutes, but I was struggling to focus. I'm freaking out about my dream and the project. Maybe I should skip her class today. No I can't, that's a two hour class...I shouldn't miss that much material unless it's an emergency. _This is an emergency right?_

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Professor Glass' voice, "Is everyone finished with their quizzes?"

"Um no sorry, almost done though." I reply. I need to focus. I finish up my questions in a few minutes and hand in my quiz. "Professor Glass, can I use the restroom please?"

"There's not much time left in class, why don't you just wait." He says in his monotone voice.

I nod and get back to my seat, pulling out a book. I finished Room, so I now am starting a poetry book called Milk and Honey. I just got into poetry about a year ago and love it but I tend to forget about it.

After we are dismissed, I head to Granny's for lunch. I need to get out of the school for a bit. I pull out my phone to text Ruby.

 **E: Granny's for lunch?**

I put my phone back and head towards Granny's which is only around ten-ish minutes from the school.

I can't explain why I had that dream. Okay, obviously I did because I have feelings for her. But _that_ is what I couldn't understand, she is always so rude to me so how could I have acquired such strong feelings? I keep clinging to that moment she was sweet to me. What if that was the real her and she just hides her emotions behind a cold, stone wall? It could be a possibility and I think that's why I haven't given up on her yet. For some reason, I just want to unwrap her layer by layer until I know who she truly is. Maybe it's not feelings at all. Maybe it's just an urge of curiosity. Or the fact that I just realized how much I relate to her. I was so cold and closed off with David and Mary Margaret at first, so similar to the way Regina acts. Sure I'm attracted to her, that much is clear. But actual feelings? I just can't say for sure.

I understand how it feels to pretend to be someone you're not just because of...well for me it was fear. Fear of constantly getting disappointed and even worse, hurt. I pretended basically my whole life in foster homes. It's quite lonely, which to me is the worst feeling of all. Yeah, Regina may be a bitch 99% of the time but no one deserves loneliness. I could be completely wrong about her and end up looking like a fool. But I also could be right - and I have a strong feeling that I am- and if in some way I can break down that wall, I will. It's a risk worth taking. I'm not saying I will even try to be friends with her. But I at least want to be someone that she can go to if she doesn't have anyone else.

I feel my phone vibrate as I walk into Granny's.

 **R: Be there in 5!**

I smile and order us some drinks while I wait.

In exactly five minutes, Ruby walks through the door. "Wow, great timing girl." She smiles her cocky smile as I push a coke towards her.

"Thanks for ordering my drink, should I go for a burger or chicken fingers today?" She asks while sipping on her coke. I think a bit and say, "Chicken fingers for sure."

"Chicken fingers it is, what are you getting?" I open my mouth to reply but she beats me to it. "Oh wait! Let me guess, a grilled cheese?" She gives me a knowing smile waiting for me to tell her she's right.

"You're right! Do I really order it that much?"

"Yes, and even if you didn't, I'm always right!" Ruby smiles and flicks me on the head. We both laugh as the waiter approaches our table with our food.

"How is this here already, we didn't even order it yet?" I eye Ruby suspiciously.

"I texted Granny to have it ready for us!" I almost let it go but then stop myself. "Wait but how did you know I would say chicken fingers?"

She swallows her fry before saying, "Like I said, I'm alwaaaayyys right!"

Damn. "You freak! Are you practicing witch magic or something? Because that's freaky!" I laugh.

"What can I say? It just comes naturally." She says, holding her head high and flipping her hair with her hand.

After we finish our food, she drives us back to the school for our art history class. Ugh. Ruby helped me take my mind off of things for an hour but now it is time to face them. I considered informing Ruby of my situation with the project and my dream but I don't even understand it myself. So I decide to wait and see what the future holds. I figure if things get too terrible, I can just quit. And who knows, maybe things could miraculously get better, but I highly doubt it. I sigh as we enter the Evil Queen's classroom.

Regina strolls in with her usual perfect posture and sets her stuff down at her desk. As soon as I see her, I start blushing. Thinking about her in ways no student should think of their professor, I start fidgeting with my pencil to distract me. Regina goes to the center of the room to begin today's lesson which unfortunately, forces me to look in her direction. Today she wears a green fitting dress with a black line over her stomach to serve as a sort of belt look. She wears her deep red lipstick as always on her delicious lips. I still wish I could ask where that scar came from. I just can't stop gawking at her, which is making it extremely hard to focus. I hear her voice but I don't hear words. All I want to do in run my hands all over her body and kiss her until our lips are swollen. Now that I know for sure how much I'm attracted to her, it changes things. And although my brain keeps sending me warning signals to stay away I refused to shake the feeling that there is something more positively genuine deep down inside her.

"Miss Swan." Regina says with irritation. She has her arms on her hips and despite her irritation with me, she wears a slight smirk displayed on her face. _Shit, how long has she been trying to get my attention?_ Which is funny because she _definitely_ has my attention. Not in the way she wants of course.

I lick my lips nervously, "Uh what?"

Regina doesn't try to the hide the slight shock in her eyes, my reply catching her off guard. "I asked you a question." When I still gave no indication that I knew what was going on she sighs. "About this slide on the projector." She purses her lips as her hands aim towards the projector screen.

I scratch my head awkwardly. "Sorry, what was the question again?"

Regina frowns, "Just forget it Miss Swan. Jefferson, can you tell me which era of art influenced this piece of work?"

Just then, I feel a tap on my back. I turn around to a confused looking Ruby. "Everything okay?"

I glance at Regina to make sure she doesn't see us whispering. "Yeah, just a little light-headed." I hate lying to her but as soon as I can sort this all out, I will tell her everything.

Two long and painful hours finally come to an end. I let out a sigh of relief hoping I could just forget this day ever happened.

Me and Ruby pack up our stuff and she tells me she wants to talk to me but has to go since she has a doctors appointment. "Well how about you come over later tonight?" I guess I should just tell her and get it over with. I feel nauseous just thinking about it.

"Yeah sure. Text me!" she kisses my cheek and rushes out of the classroom.

I feel a pair of eyes on me and look towards Regina. I can't explain her expression, she looks almost as if she's angry. Was she jealous? Of course not, she has no reason to be.

"Miss Swan, can I speak to you for a moment?" Whatever she was feeling in that moment, it's gone from her eyes now. She is so good at that.

I nod and sit down at my desk. She brings over her chair directly in front of me, my emerald eyes meeting brown eyes.

"You were different today." She says no more as she crosses her arms over her chest. _I tried, I really tired to be discreet._ But I clearly didn't do a good job. I am so lost, confused, and frustrated by this whole thing. Anyone would be, I just might possibly want to be with my professor for God's sake! Not to mention this professor hates me. I decide to play it off as if I don't know what she's talking about.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently as I try to keep steady contact with her.

Regina purses her lips, "Oh I think you know exactly what I mean Miss Swan." She arches an eyebrow, clearly wanting to me to admit what we both already know. I open my mouth and then close it again. I'm honestly not sure what to say.

"You were off in a daze, you didn't listen to me this whole class period. You didn't even hear me call your name the first few times." She tilts her head, trying to read any sort of emotion on my face. And to be honest, I feel defeated. I suddenly feel soft hands grab mine. I look down at them then quickly up at Regina.

"Look, Emma…" her voice softer now. "If anything is going on with you, or at home, you can tell me. I know we hardly ever see eye to eye but, it is my job to make sure my students are okay." She rubs small, soothing circles on the back of my hands. I look into her deep eyes and see how truthful her statement is. She actually cares, like for real. My eyes start to water. I don't know why, I have no reason to be upset. I guess I'm just frustrated. I want to explain, but explain what? I can't tell her whats going on! I pull my hands away - instantly missing the warmth of hers - and shake my head. "I'm fine Miss Mills."

Regina frowns, knowing what I said isn't true. But she doesn't push it. I can't help but notice the disappointment in her eyes. She stands up and moves towards her desk. With her back turned to me to she says, "Very well. You can go then." And just like that, she is her usual cold and composed self. I nod, pick up my stuff, and walk out of her classroom even more confused than I was before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hello everyone :) So after writing this chapter and the next one after this, I feel this story is finally heading somewhere I like! Hope you will all stick around for it. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews so far! Everything is greatly appreciated. And to my guest reviewers: oh how I wish I could personally respond to you like with the other reviewers! Just know, I take in everyone's opinions and am thankful for all of your comments. Anyways, enough of me. Enjoy the story! Quick reminder: I do not own the OUAT characters, just the story itself.**

I texted Ruby to come over at seven so I could process what to say before she gets here. It's 6:45 and I still have nothing. What if she judges me or thinks I'm so terrible and stops being friends with me? I anxiously run my hands through my hair.

I hear a knock on the door and run down to get it. Before I open it, I let out a big breath of air. Reaching with a shaky hand, I open it and Ruby comes flying in. Thank god my mom and dad are out on a date tonight or else they would be questioning everything.

Ruby heads straight up to my room without saying a word. I'm a bit caught off guard but eventually follow her up there. When I enter my room, I find her sitting on my bed eagerly waiting.

"Are you going to make me ask, Emma? Has something been going on lately?" she raises her eyebrows, curiosity and concern mixed on her face. I sit on the bed beside her looking down at my hands in my lap.

I sigh, "Okay. Okay how do I start...I have acquired a very strong attraction to someone that I shouldn't be attracted to." I stop and let that first bit of information sink in.

I decide then that I don't want to tell her who that person is just yet. Attraction may be as far as this goes. And honestly that's how it should be, she is my professor and if anything did ever happen, she could get in some serious trouble at the university. But I'm getting ahead of myself, nothing could possibly happen because well I'm pretty sure she hates me. I feel like she has to have some amazing husband or something too, right? She probably just is cold to people she doesn't want to get close to.

That makes sense. So much sense actually, I'm so stupid. She isn't cold and distant because she relates to how I was, she's that way because she doesn't care enough to _not_ be that way for some random student of hers. That's all I am to her, a student.

Ruby looks like she's lost in thought - probably trying to figure out who I'm talking about. Finally she gives up and asks, "And who is your Romeo, Juliet?" I roll my eyes at the comparison. Oh Ruby.

"You know what? I just realized it doesn't even matter. I now know this is something that will never actually happen. I was being stupid and assuming things, and I feel better." And to be honest, I really do. I need to stop thinking I know all about Regina's feelings and life, not everyone experiences the same things. So now, I can put this inconvenience behind me and focus back on school. Yeah that attraction will still be there and probably still distract me from time to time. But now I don't have to overthink anything about Regina.

She crosses her arms and gives me the look, "You feel better, just like that?"

"Yep, just like that." I give her a reassuring smile.

She squints her eyes but decides to roll with it. "Okay, good. I don't even know why you were freaking out so much? Over attraction? Being attracted to people is such a normal thing, especially for you." She's right, finding someone attractive is no big deal. Anything more than that...then yeah it would be. I'm Emma Swan. One-night stands are as far as I ever go. And those rarely happen as it is.

I need to stop worrying, I mean who could blame me? Anyone with sense knows that Regina is appealing to the eye. I bet half the guys in my class can't quit looking at her. Yeah. The more I think about this, the more I feel better. I _don't_ have feelings for my professor. I thought I actually gained feelings for once for someone since she's a woman and I've never felt even the slightest attraction in the past for a woman. So because of that, I went straight to feelings because why else would I be pulled toward this woman? That's all. But I learned that I can be attracted to both males and females I guess.

"Emmaaa." Ruby waves a hand in my face. I shake my head and come back to reality. "Even though this will eat me alive, I won't ask who this person is. If you were ready to say, you would have told me by now. But just know, you will tell me eventually." She says with a wink.

I sigh with relief, "Thank Rubes. You are truly one in a million. And not just for your weirdness." I chuckle at her wide-eyed reaction. She brings her arm back to slap me but stops.

"You know what Emma, I take that as a compliment. So ha!" She sticks her tongue out at me as I glare at her. We try to hold straight faces but only last a few seconds before breaking into laughter.

When we finally collect ourselves, Ruby tells me she has to leave since Granny is expecting her. I hug her goodbye and thank her again for being so understanding. I'm quite grateful for Ruby. I smile to myself and get ready for bed. I have a feeling this is going to be my first decent sleep in a while.

XX

That morning I wake up feeling well rested. I only have my art history class today so I can take my time this morning.

I tidy up my room and decide to make a few pancakes for breakfast. I catch Mary Margaret before she leaves. "Morning" I smile at her.

"Hey sweetie, I was just about leave, I love you! And be careful." She gives me a hug and kisses my cheek.

"Love you too, mom." And then the house is empty. David leaves pretty early being the sheriff so he was already gone before I woke up.

After I eat, I grab my laptop and check my emails. Just the usual emails from class full of reminders and upcoming events at the university. Then I see an email from Miss Mills with the subject being 'Project'.

 _Good Morning Miss Swan,_

 _I am just emailing you about the project. We have a little over 2 months to work on it but that will go much faster than we think. I believe it's about time we start working on it. What time would work better for you, my lunch period before class or after we have finished class? Please get back to me asap._

 _Regina Mills_

Hmm. I think I would prefer working after her class so I can still have lunch with Ruby before. I email her back saying after class sounds good and then I go to my room to get dressed.

I choose light skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a red and green flannel. Yes, it's the famous flannel from my dream. But it's fine now, it's only attraction. Something completely normal, nothing is going to happen.

I put on my usual makeup - mascara, concealer, and a touch of blush. For my hair, I add soft waves. Feeling satisfied with today's look, I text Ruby telling her to meet me at the diner.

XX

Miss Mills' class today is relatively normal. Her eyes linger on mine from time to time but I know it's because of how we ended things yesterday. _Concern for her students, that's all._ That's her job, and honestly if it wasn't part of her job, she probably would have not even said anything in the first place.

We are finally dismissed and Ruby grabs my arm, "Hey do you want to go get our nails done?"

I was about to say yes but then I remember my responsibility today. "Awe Rubes, I would but I actually forgot to tell you. I'm working on project with the professor." She tilts her head looking confused.

"I will tell you about it later!" I say and she nods her head. We hug goodbye and she leaves me alone with Regina. The air around us is awkward.

"So…" I start.

"If you could just follow me Miss Swan, I thought we could work in my office. Much cozier." She grabs her bag and starts heading towards the door.

"Oh. Okay." I follow her all the way to a decent sized office. I look around and see nothing personal. It looks like she brought a smaller desk and another chair for me that sits right along side hers. If it wasn't for that, I would have assumed this office wasn't even being used.

She sits down in her chair first and then I take a seat in mine. I lean down, ruffling through my backpack when I suddenly hear a light plop of a paper bag. I look up and there's a white bag in front of me, ones that are used in the cafe.

"It was a cinnamon roll, right?" Regina asks. I'm shocked. One, that she would even go out of her way to buy this and two, that she remembered.

"Uh, yeah. Thank you Miss Mills." I try to smile but I'm still in shock so it probably came out all deformed or something.

"No need to thank me, I was there anyways and figured I repay the favor." She sips on a coffee and pulls out a blank sheet of paper. Of course, just repaying the favor. Anyone would do the same thing. I follow suit and grab a sheet of paper and my favorite pen.

"Okay, I think we should come up with a list of possible causes that we would want to choose." Regina says, tapping her pen against her chin.

I nibble on my cinnamon roll and start thinking, out of all the charities and causes in the world, what would I want to support the most?

"This is harder than I thought it would be, but I really want it to mean something, not just to me but to the audience as well. I want them to really want to donate when they see it. You know?" I look at her, expecting her to blow off what I said. Surprisingly, she doesn't.

"Yes, exactly. What's the point of doing this if no one wants to take action when viewing it? I think we should start with something truly meaningful to us. If it's meaningful to us, then we can really put a lot into it."

"What about something that supports women since we are both women?" I suggest.

She shakes her head, "Think deeper." And I try but everything I suggest is a no. I start getting frustrated since she won't even try to consider my suggestions. "Ugh then how about you try and think of something since nothing I suggest is good enough for you!" I snap.

"Miss Swan, I suggest you watch that tone. Remember who you are speaking to." She looks pissed but doesn't say anything else. I thought she was going to tell me to leave or something. I really need to watch myself, it's just us in this project and no one else. It's important for us to get along. I mumble a sorry and keep thinking. She sighs, "It's not okay but it seems I don't much of a choice but to say it is."

Regina looks over at me and grabs my hand, squeezing it to get my attention. She releases it as my eyes shift to hers, "I can tell you're struggling." She pauses, looking unsure about what she says next, " Tell me about your life - how you grew up, your hobbies, funny stories, sad stories, just anything. Then maybe I can pull something meaningful from that."

Tell her how I grew up? That is not something I want to get into. Not with her. "I don't know Miss Mills…" I say, sounding small and timid. Miss Mills looks at me with a bit of concern in her eyes.

"If you don't we won't get anything worthwhile out of this. _You_ are the one that said you wanted this to be meaningful!" She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well why can't we pull something from your life?" I say with a bit of irritation. She's hit a soft spot and now I'm in a mood.

"I asked you first." She says pursing her lips. Oh wow, real good argument, and she calls me a child.

But dammit, she technically has spoken true. I sigh, "Fine." I run my fingers through my hair, talking about this makes me nervous, and I just don't feel like I can tell her. I barely know her. And this is just too personal. I ruminate about every dream of mine getting crushed, the times where I was abused, the times where I thought death was a better option, the times where I lost all hope.

"I...uh. I can't do this." I admit. I feel the tears coming and turn my face away so that she doesn't see. I grab my backpack, getting ready to run as I always do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Guys, do you know how hard it is** _ **not**_ **to post a chapter a few hours after just posting a chapter since I'm on top of things and already have the next few chapters written out? IT'S VERY HARD. But I just feel it's better to space it out a little bit. I have basically the whole story planned out, hope you stick around with me until the end. Also, I have like three other story ideas! But I won't start those until this one is finished. Alrighty, I will stop talking now. Thank you everyone for the follows, favorites, and reviews so far!**

I almost make it to the door.

"Emma, wait!" I hear as her hand grabs my arm and pulls me back around toward her - my bag dropping in the process. She pauses. We are now face to face, just inches away. Her delicate hands slightly gripping both of my strong upper arms. She's looking directly into my eyes with that same concern returning. I glance at her lips and swallow hard, struggling against the temptation. Then my eyes go back to her eyes so I don't do anything reckless. Her eyes widen a bit before she finally speaks.

"You-you don't have to be afraid here. Think of this space as a sort of safe spot? Anything you say here stays here. I know it doesn't always seem like it, but I do...care." She says hesitantly.

I nod. I trust her. I could tell that what she said was true. But why did she sound so nervous ? "Can you just give me time? I don't want to talk about it now. I feel like I can't put it into words at the moment. Maybe the next time we get together?"

She finally releases my arms and gives me a small smile, "Yes of course. I was actually thinking we should meet everyday after class until it's finished. I want to make sure we have enough time."

"Okay, that should be fine. See you tomorrow Miss Mills." I grab my backpack and leave her office, trying to control my unsteady breathing.

XX

I text my dad telling him I would be at Ruby's for the evening. I knock on her door and she arrives a few seconds later.

"Hey girly." Ruby says, pulling me in for a quick hug. "Take a look at these babies." She holds her hand out towards me and I grab her fingers to inspect her nails. She got them pointed and red. _Shocker._

"I am so surprised by what you chose!" I say, sarcasm dripping from my tongue. She glares at me before slapping my arm. "Shut up Emma!"

I chuckle, "You know it's true! But for real, they look badass. I feel like I have to do everything you say with nails like that. You boss ass bitch."

She starts giggling, "Go fetch me water peasant." She waves her hand in a 'shoo' motion.

I shake my head and roll my eyes. "Oh of course, great one!" I play along and bow down to her.

We both laugh at how ridiculous we are being. I can't go five minutes without laughing when I'm around Ruby. I could be sad but she always knows how to make me smile and feel better.

She grabs two apples from a bowl and starts peeling and slicing them. "So what's this thing with you and Miss Mills?" I laugh to myself, _this thing_. If only she knew. Hell, if only I knew. But I know she's talking about something entirely different.

I explain it to her the way I did my parents only this time, I add what happened today. "She wants to know about my life...she thinks it will help us decide what we want to do. I agree, it's just…"

"I know it's a touchy subject. I wouldn't want to tell her either, she is pure evil. I've never once seen her treat anyone with respect." _I have, a few times now._

"But the whole thing itself seems like an awesome opportunity. Good luck though, I would've already quit. You have more patience than me I suppose." She brings over the slices and two containers of caramel in which I quickly take advantage of.

I snort, "Yeah I'd hope so. If you weren't on campus and you were working on this alone with Miss Mills, you would probably try and fight her if she pushed your buttons."

She makes a guilty face, "Yeah, you're most definitely right, good thing I'm not a freaky genius like you!"

The rest of the evening we ended up playing games from Ruby's childhood such as Monopoly, Sorry, and Operation. I never got to play these games when I was younger and Ruby played them with me the first year I met her as soon as I told her I've never played them before. She beats me at everything most of the time except Monopoly, I always beat her at that. It was a good day but unfortunately I didn't bring clothes and had to eventually go home. I didn't want this night to end because that would mean tomorrow would begin. I just wasn't ready for tomorrow. _Annie sure would hate me right now._

I turn off my light and drift into sleep.

XX

Regina dismisses our class and I remain at my desk, engrossed in my poetry book as I wait for her to gather her things.

I smile. Wow, Rupi Kaur is so talented. She can create something so powerful and significant with just a few words. I admire her and her work greatly.

Regina clears her throat, "Ready Miss Swan?" I nod, shutting my book and following her to her office.

We sit down and this time I find a water waiting for me. "Thanks for the drink." I give her a half smile, dreading what's soon to come.

"Of course. Now I don't want to rush you but we can't exactly start anything until we choose a cause." She shuts the door and sits beside me, her arm softly brushing my hair when she passes causing light chills down my spine.

"It's alright, I'm ready."

I take a deep breath in and then slowly release it. _I guess I should just start at the tragic beginning._

"Okay, so I spent basically my entire childhood in foster homes. My biological parents abandoned me on the side of a road just outside of Boston a few days after I was born. I was found by a little boy who was playing in the woods near by and he told his family. After that, I was put into the system. The first time someone took me in, I was almost two-years old. They kept me until I was five. They returned me because they were finally able to have their own baby. Other than not keeping me, I have no bad memories of that family." I pause and take a sip of water.

"In the system, the older you are, the less likely you'll get chosen. Everyone wants babies. Of course not all babies are lucky though. But anyhow, I didn't get taken in again until I was seven. Those two years in that foster home weren't too bad, it wasn't luxurious but it was bearable. The caretaker was kind of a creepy, though. Anyways this family only wanted me for the extra amount of money they would receive for having me. They spent the bare minimum on me. I always got the hand-me-downs. Which wasn't too bad for me because I never experienced anything else. But looking back, it wasn't fair compared to how they spoiled their other kids. My room was this small room that consisted of an air mattress, a few blankets and pillows, and a small closet with wire hangers that hung my clothes. I was always so cold and lonely when I was in there. But I was so young and I didn't understand that this wasn't normal." At this point my eyes begin to water so I take a big mouthful of water. Thank god she brought this.

Regina sensed my uneasiness and began rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Take your time, whenever you're ready again." I close my eyes for a few seconds and slowly let out a long breath.

"Okay. So with that family, my foster sisters would constantly remind me that I would never be a real daughter to their parents. It really stung. All I wanted was someone to love me. As they kept saying this, I began to stop trying in school and stop trying to make friends. I was sent back a year later as this family got fed up with my failures. Before I was sent back though, this family moved two hours or so away so when I was returned, it was a different foster home than the first one I was in." A tear silently falls down my cheek. This is where things get hard.

My aquiver hands luckily go unnoticed as Regina was so concentrated on my face. Just then I feel her finger wipe my tear away, her eyes encouraging me to keep going. So I do.

"This foster home was horrendous. I arrived already in a bad state because of my previous foster family and I just wanted to start fresh. But this home made living with that family sound like a dream. The 'caretaker' was a monster. H-he...hurt me. All the time. Not just me though, others too. He beat us in places where no one could see, so when inspection day came, we all seemed okay. Our bodies, yes. But in our eyes, no. But no one cared about our emotional pain. We were inconveniences. I ran away a few times but never made it far. He always found me. And when he found me and brought me back, it always started with a slap in face as he yelled, 'You piece of shit! You don't _ever_ run away from me!' He knew the redness from the slap wouldn't last long like a bruise or scratch so that was the only super open spot he would hit. But almost all of the scars on my body are from him. It's like...it's like he took joy from our pain. That's so sickening to me." I sigh and take another sip of water, my water bottle just about empty.

I continue, "Within that wicked home, I became so depressed. I thought many times how death would be more peaceful than this life. I would find any sharp object and hurt myself to try and relieve my pain. I gave up on my dreams and fully believed I was never going to have a real family. I constantly asked myself, 'What's w-wrong with me? Why am I so worthless? I will never make it in this world and I will always be alone, so why a-am I h-ere?'" The tears start falling down my face and I break out into small sobs. Regina embraces me in her arms and I hold her tight, crying on her shoulder.

"Oh Emma, it's okay. I'm here." We stay like this for a while until I finally calm down from her deep, comforting voice. She sniffles and I pull back and look at her red eyes. She'd been crying too.

Not knowing what to do, I grab a tissue to clean up my face and then carry on with my story. "They got tired of me constantly running away so they sent me to a foster home in Maine. That was when I was fourteen. The home in Maine was like the first one, not great but bearable. But I didn't even try to enjoy it because I didn't see the point. By the time I was seventeen, I became a bit more hopeful since I was just a year away from being able to be on my own. A few months after I turned seventeen, a couple named Mary Margaret and David Nolan came in unsure of who exactly they were looking for. But they chose me. Later they ended up telling me they looked into my eyes and saw how broken I was, and they wanted to be the ones to help fix me and make me whole again."

I smile at the thought of that memory, they really did help me.

"I took a bit to really trust them and stuff. And I have been with them ever since. I love them so much and they were so patient with me through the entire process. I decided I wanted to go to college with art history being involved somehow. I went to Rome the summer after my freshman year and I actually met Ruby during that trip. And wow, Rome was just absolutely beautiful. But yeah, basically from then I've just been hanging around Storybrooke in college and with friends. Life has finally settled down for me."

And with that, I'm finally finished. And it actually feels...good to say my story out loud to her. I just feel like she will really take in the information. Like she's not that type of person where it goes in one ear and right out the other.

I look over at her and she looks like she is processing everything. I said a lot so I give her time to take it all in.

My face gets warm when I remember crying hard on her shoulder. "Um, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean or want to cry like that. It just happened." I look down, slightly embarrassed.

"No, no, no. Emma, don't be sorry or ashamed. That was so brave of you. And I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. No one deserves that much pain. Not people like you. Thank you for telling me your story, I know exactly what to choose - a cause that makes sure foster homes are supported efficiently." She wears a proud smile on her face.

"You'd really do that?" I ask.

"Of course, dear. No more children should have to suffer in the foster system."

I grin widely at her. "That sounds wonderful."

"Excuse me for being so random but what were you reading earlier? You seemed to be exceedingly enjoying it." I raise my eyebrows at the question, intrigued that she would even ask such a thing, or care enough to ask.

"I was reading a poem from Milk and Honey by Rupi Kaur. The poem kind of gave me strength to tell you everything today." I look over towards my book.

Then I look back at the way she suddenly rubs her hands together in an anxious manner. She asks, "What was the poem?" I stare at her for a moment before I grab the book and flip to the poem in silence. I find it and am unsure if I should just hand it to her or read it myself. I decide that I could show her how it meant to me if I read it. I read each word in a slow and calming way, making sure to give it it's full power.

"stay strong through your pain

grow flowers from it

you have helped me

grow flowers out of mine so

bloom beautifully

dangerously

loudly

bloom softly

however you need

just bloom

\- to the reader"

I point to part where it says "to the reader" so she isn't confused. I look up at her and she is beaming at me with such strong adoration. I've never seen anyone look at me like that. I give her a timid smile which she slowly returns.

"That's a beautiful poem. But you didn't need that poem to gain strength, you always had that in you. You are quite an inspiration Miss Swan." She pats my hand and turns towards her stuff to get ready to leave, as I am wide-eyed and open-mouthed. _Did she seriously call me an inspiration?_ I can't help the butterflies in my stomach. It felt so good to hear that, especially from her. I don't why but it just does.

"Well, I believe we used up today's time responsibly. You ready?" She asks me. So now we are walking out together. I feel the corners of my mouth tug upwards.

We walk in silence. "Where are you at?" I ask her.

She points to a black Mercedes, "That one there." _Nice car._

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow Miss Mills."

"Goodbye, Miss Swan." She gives a small smile and heads to her car.

I walk to my bug and as I'm trying to unlock the door, I drop my book. _Dammit. Can I please go a good amount of time without my clumsiness getting in the way?_ As I bend down to pick it up, I drop my keys. _I'll take that as a no._ I roll my eyes, gather my stuff, and hope to drive home without anymore damn interruptions.

During the drive home, all I can think about is how sweet and perfect Regina was while I told her something so personal and scary. She was there for me but didn't pass her boundaries. And thank god for that, or else I may have jumped her or something. I blush at the thought, and turn up my radio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Quick Reminder: I do not own any of the characters from Once Upon a Time. Also, don't forget to let me know what you think of the story so far or if there is anything I could improve on! Thanks guys!**

I wake up feeling happy. For once, I'm excited to meet with Regina today. The thought of pushing to help better the foster system brings me pure joy and gives me so much motivation! Plus, I'm starting to see more of Regina's soft side I first saw all those weeks ago. I honestly thought she'd make this a nightmare. But she's been great. _Although it's only been two days._ I push that thought out of my mind. No matter what, I will always keep some of my guard up. Just because someone is nice for a little bit, doesn't mean it will always be that way. But I'm also going to enjoy it while it's happening.

I practically skip to my closet to pick out my outfit for today. I go with a black, long-sleeved, fitted shirt, dark ripped jeans, and a loose black and white cardigan. It's starting to get chilly now that it's nearing the middle of October. Which also means it's almost my birthday, ew. I'll be 22 on the 22nd. After you hit 21, birthdays aren't really that exciting. But I won't let that dull my good mood, I haven't felt this great in a while.

My hair is straighter today - I never know what to expect with it. So with it being straight, I put it up in a half-up, half-down style. I grab a granola bar from the cabinet and slip on my tall black boots.

XX

As usual, Ruby and I arrive to class several minutes early. Ruby taps on my shoulder and I turn around meeting her suspicious expression. "What?" I ask but she doesn't answer, instead she just remains with that expression, this time with a raised eyebrow.

I give her a strange look, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why the hell are you so damn happy today?"

That makes me snort and I quickly cover my mouth and nose with my hand because of how obnoxious that was, "What, is it a crime to be happy?"

"Okay maybe I under-exaggerated, you aren't just happy, you're practically glowing!" I open my mouth to speak but Ruby's gasp interrupts me. "Oh my god, you're pregnant aren't you?" She says with huge eyes.

My brows shoot up to my hairline, "Jesus Ruby! No, I'm not fucking pregnant!"

"Thank. God. That would be a disaster." Ruby wipes her forehead in a 'whew' motion.

I start chuckling, "Ya big dork, why must you go with such huge assumptions?" Ruby's eyes flee towards the door indicating Miss Mills' arrival. She sticks her tongue out at me and I return it before turning back towards the front of the class.

"Alright everyone, you're in luck. Well only if you pay attention. Because we are going to watch a small documentary on one of the most influential periods ever in art history: the High Renaissance. You _will_ be expected to know this information so pay close attention or there will be numerous consequences." With that, she turns on the film as everyone straightens in their seats. This action leaves Regina sneering, of course she enjoyed that.

The documentary was actually very interesting, it talks about some of my favorite artists. Some people looked so damn bored but wouldn't dare act upon it as they were scared of Regina. I smile to myself, I'm not scared at all.

"Class is dismissed, I hope you paid attention, you never know when a pop quiz is going to happen. Take that as a hint, people." Regina purses her lips as everyone scrambles out the door.

"See ya Rubes. I'm having a family night so I will see you for lunch tomorrow." I wink at her and she kisses my cheek in return.

"Bye babe!" She says and walks out the door.

I look back to Regina and as soon as my eyes reach hers, she quickly looks down at her notebook, the slightest tint to her cheeks. Always such an observant one isn't she? _Guess I can't really talk, considering I literally can't stop staring most of the time…_

My stomach growls and I cringe at how loud it is.

Regina tries hiding her smile, "Hungry Miss Swan?"

"Always." I blurt out. _Really Emma?_ Then I have an idea. "Hey, why don't we go to Granny's today instead of your office? Then we could eat some real food." I feel my anxiety creep in, not knowing what to expect from her.

"Why go there when there's a cafe here?" She arches her brow.

"Because it's Granny's, nothing beats that place. Afraid of a little change Miss Mills?" I challenge her. No way she would turn that down.

"Pff, of course not. It's just I don't know how appropriate that would be, you being my student and all."

"Oh come on Miss Mills! It's not like it's a date, we are doing something school related." I push more because dammit, I want Granny's. Seeing the gorgeous woman in a non-school environment would just be a bonus.

"Oh...alright. I suppose it wouldn't do any harm. But _I'm_ driving." I smile at her and follow her to her sexy ass car.

"I love this car." I say, admiring it's fancy interior. It's so Regina.

"Thank you, it was my father's car." I want her to elaborate but she doesn't.

"Why were you so eager to drive?" I ask, looking at her with curiosity.

"Honestly? I didn't think I would survive in your death contraption of a vehicle." She puts a hand to her mouth as she stifles a small laugh.

My eyes widen and I try to hold back my own laugh as I act offended.

She smiles, "That's right, I saw you heading towards that _bug_ yesterday."

"Hey now, she may not be the prettiest, but she gets me where I need to go!" At that point we pull into the parking lot.

Shaking her head, she says, "Whatever you say, Miss Swan."

Luckily the diner isn't too busy since rush hour had passed. I choose a booth towards the back corner by a window. I take my cardigan off because it's pretty warm in here. I feel Regina's eyes on me, more accurately on my, what I assume, is my muscles showing through my tight-fitted shirt. I glance back at her and she swallows hard, finally looking towards the menu. I blush, but just brush it off. I must admit that for my age and size, I do have more of a toned body than most.

Which is quite surprising considering how awful I eat and the last time I exercised was before this semester started. I look down at my stomach, _hmm maybe I should get back at it._

Regina interrupts my thoughts with a soft groan, "You are torturing me."

Wait, what? "Excuse me?" I ask, unsure of the intent of her statement.

"I haven't eaten greasy food in an exceedingly long time. And now, you put this menu in my face full of pizza, and burgers, and onion rings." I giggle at her horrified expression.

"Oh, calm down now. Have you looked in the mirror lately, Miss Mills? Because you definitely don't need to worry." I say, my hand gesturing to her body.

She rolls her eyes. "Well I'm flattered but I think it's best just to stick with a drink for now."

A male waiter approaches our table, he must be new because I've never seen him before, "Are you ladies ready to order?"

"Yes, I would ju-" Regina starts.

"Actually, we still need a few more minutes." I interrupt.

"No problem, take all the time you need." He replies with a grin. I look apologetic at Regina as she glares at me.

"I swear you always seem to forget that I'm your _professor_. Why would you interrupt me like that?" Her tone flat as she tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She is too adorable.

"Because, I'm sure you are hungry and you should eat something." I shrug.

She sighs, "What am I, twelve years old? I can handle not eating for a few more hours."

"Just trust me on this, you have to order the grilled cheese. It's so damn good." She gives me a look, probably about my language.

"Alright, Miss Swan. I suppose one time wouldn't hurt. But if you see me eating more of these supposedly 'damn good' sandwiches after this, call the addiction network."

"Yes!" I put my fist in the air dramatically, claiming my victory which causes Regina to chuckle. I could get used to this. Then I wave the waiter over and we order our food.

"Alright ladies, that will be out shortly. My name's Kevin if you need anything!" He smiles at us and his eyes linger on mine for a bit too long, before he finally returns to the kitchen.

The action makes me smirk and when I look to Regina, her lips are pursed and her eyes are narrowed towards our waiter's back. Clearly she is unimpressed.

Regina snaps out of her gaze and lightly claps her hands together. "So, did you have a specific foster care charity in mind that you want to choose?"

"Ehh, I was researching some earlier today and thought we should finish our project first and see what charity it fits best. I figured it would help us choose one." That was mostly true, I _did_ research some but honestly I was quite disappointed. I've never heard of any of those charities. Like ever. On their sites, they accepted donations but that's all they did. They don't confront crowds or anything like that. I doubt people even know of such programs and that makes me sad. I know the homes won't be improving much at all at this rate. That makes this project even more special to me.

"Good point. For the project itself, I think we should make a sculpture." I give her an incredulous look.

"And do you know how to make sculptures?"

She stares at me all tight-lipped, "Do you think I would suggest it if I couldn't?"

 _So sassy._ "Point taken, so a sculpture huh? So what am I supposed to do, just watch the magic happen?"

"Oh most certainly not, I will teach you of course. There are difficult ways and there are easy ways. I think it's obvious to say we will go with the easy way. We without a doubt don't have enough time for the long way."

I nod. _Cool, I am seriously going to learn how to make a sculpture. This should be...interesting, to say the least._ "The next question is, what will the sculpture be?"

"Well, name off a few adjectives of how you felt in the homes. Ready...go." _So demanding._ Her request is so quick so I just start spitting things out that first appear in my mind as if I'm being timed on a gameshow or something, "Uh scared, hopeless, weak, depressed, trapped, lonely..."

"Okay, so we want to somehow incorporate those feelings into it. I want the audience to see that pain." She tilts her head up, pondering.

Hmm. Before we can really dive in, our food and drinks arrives. I moan at the smell. Regina looks at me as if I'm crazy. I rest my chin in my hands as I eagerly wait for Regina to take her first bite.

She shakes her head, "This better be good considering the big deal you're making. Wouldn't want to disappoint me now, would you dear?"

"Believe me, you won't be." I beam at her.

She picks up her sandwich and sinks her teeth in. Her eyes widen at the taste of the perfectly toasted bread and gooey cheese.

"Well…?"

"It's not good. It's amazing, I've never tasted a grilled cheese so good. Although to be fair, I haven't had one in quite some time." I knew she'd like it! "Oh, wipe that cocky grin off your face and get back to work. Besides, I bet these wouldn't compare to mine if I tried making them."

"Real funny, Miss Mills."

"Are you doubting me? That hurts, Miss Swan. Someday I will bring some and we will discover just how right I am." _We._ The amount of butterflies in my stomach right now is truly insane.

I still don't believe her and sarcastically say, "Sure we will." She smiles at me and I return it. I could view her grinning face all day, it brightens the whole entire room and brings positive energy swarming in. Maybe it's because for so long in class, I never really saw it.

I realize we remain like this for a bit too long and I let out a nervous laugh. Regina drops her eyes to her drink with a blush creeping in on her face. I try not to get the wrong idea stuck in my brain and start thinking about what I would want to choose. "Well, I definitely believe we should include a younger child since people seem to feel more sympathy for them. And we can make her maybe crying? Not sobbing, but having one of those painful silent tears running down her cheek."

"Yes, yes that's good. Oh and what if like there were arms coming out all around her, like one around her throat, others gripping her clothes, then others gripping her legs to give a sort of trapped feeling?"

"Do you think that would be a bit much though?"

She gives me a look of disbelief, as if wondering how I could even ask such a thing. "Emma, when people think foster homes, they think of their actual purpose: to house children when they don't have anywhere else to go. And that to me and to everyone sounds great so we don't actually think about the actual life on the inside. But when you told me about your life in the foster homes and those terrible families...it was unsettling. It changed how I viewed many things in this world. Just because something has good intentions, doesn't mean it's actually good. So we have to prepare for people to be in the same mindset as I used to be. This means we must be a little extreme, we _have_ so show our audience the truth."

I'm in awe. Just pure awe. I knew my story affected her but I didn't know it that much. What she just said is incredible and it means the world to me.

I try to find my voice, "Wow...thank you Miss Mills. You have no idea how much that means to me."

She slowly shakes her head and looks at me with grave eyes. "I should be thanking you. You made me less ignorant, and that I am very grateful for."

I look down at my fries because I'm smiling so hard my cheeks hurt. All I want to do is grab her and hug her tightly, but I know that wouldn't be appropriate. Especially here at Granny's.

I sip my drink and get things back on track. "So yeah the arms thing is a great idea. It's already so powerful, do you think we really need to do anything more with it?"

"If we think of anything else, we can add it later. But for now, I think we are off to a great start." She flashes her extremely white teeth at me, and I can't help but return it once again. Her smile is radiant, how does one not smile when she does?

We finish our meals while talking about the hands and where exactly we would want them. Not only do I feel excited, Miss Mills seems pretty pumped for this as well.

I take one last sip of my drink and pull out my wallet to pay. Regina's hand hovers in front of me in a 'stop' motion. "Allow me."

I cautiously place one my hands on her other hand that's resting on the table, stopping her. I keep it flat on top of her hand, fighting the urge to wrap my fingers around hers. "No, Miss Mills, I can't let you do that, plus I'm the one that brought you here." Her eyes linger on our hands and I quickly retract mine away.

She clears her throat, "Yes and by you bringing me here, I was able to taste something so delightful which is payment enough. I've got it."

"You're not going to stop are you?" I eye her knowingly.

Regina smirks, "No, I'm not." I sigh and give up. "Well at least let me get the tip."

"Now that, I can let you do." She says with a shrug. I place six bucks under the salt shaker and we make our way back to Regina's car.

We sit in silence for a bit until Regina startles me by suddenly asking, "Who did you say your parents were?"

"Uh Mary Margaret Nolan and David Nolan. Why do you ask?"

"Mary Margaret, Mary Margaret. I feel like I know that name." She snaps her fingers as she tries to remember.

"Ohhhh that. My mom is a professor at the university too. She teaches the freshman class."

"Oh." Is all she says. I look at her and she has a distasteful expression on her face.

"What's that look for?" I ask. Oh no, what happened between them?

"Nothing, it's just...your mother is so-" She pauses as she searches for the right word. "-positive." I swear I see her shudder.

I start snickering, "Oh my god. You are that disgusted by a little positivity?"

"A _little_? She takes it too far and I've only spoken to her like three times! It's as if she believes and intends to fix everything with rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers. That's not how this world works!" She sighs.

She is being completely serious and it takes all my strength not to start dying of laughter. "I admit, she can come on a little strong at times but it's better than being super negative all the time!" I pause and make it obvious that I'm looking at her. "Like _some_ people." She pulls into the school parking lot beside my car.

"Really Miss Swan? I don't think you're in any position to make direct hits at me." She tries to sound strong and strict as she does in class but I catch the way the corners of her mouth tug upward.

I shake my head trying to think of something clever. "Too late, oops." I open the door as fast as I can and hop in my car before she can say anything more. Not very clever, but pretty entertaining. I shut my door and lock it and look at her through the windows. She glares at me as I give her a wink and boastful grin before quickly driving off out of the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hey everyone :) I know I mentioned before that this is going to be a slow burn, but it's going to be like really slow (I think?). So bear with me, I know it's hard sometimes! Let me know your thoughts so far! Thank you.**

That night, me and my parents cuddle up under a blanket and watch _Pitch Perfect._ All three of us sing different parts of the songs, not sounding half bad. But also not making it through very long because of our constant tittering. I love these dorks so much.

XX

I wake up early on this Friday morning, really not wanting to go to writing today. I drag myself out of bed and go to my closet. Today I go with a fuzzy beige sweater, light jeans, and a red and green infinity scarf. Fall outfits are my favorite! Today my hair is quite curly from sleeping on it wet since I had a late shower last night. I decide to leave it down.

"Emma, you up?" I hear my mother yell. I run downstairs, "Yes, unfortunately."

My mother smiles, "Well I hope these waffles lift your spirits!" My eyes widen.

"Are those your-"

"My delicious, one of a kind, homemade waffles? Why yes they are! I woke up before my alarm today and decided to surprise you."

"Yesss." I moan. I sit down and dig right in. Mary Margaret giggles.

"Alright honey, I gotta go. I love you!" She blows me a kiss.

"Love you too! And thanks for the waffles, they're amazing as usual!" I say with a mouthful of waffle. She grins and shuts the door.

After I clean up my dishes, I brush my teeth, do my makeup, and head out the door.

XX

In writing, I'm handed back another successful essay. Our next one is an argumentative essay. Interesting. The project gives me inspiration to write about the foster system. I yawn before getting started on my outline. This class goes on as it usually does except one thing. Professor Hopper asked me if I would be able to help tutor someone in Writing 3. I'm honored he would ask me but because of my time being consumed with the charity project, I had to turn it down.

In Art Through Dance, Professor Glass finally assigns us an essay. _That would be my luck._ We have two essays in this class and one happens to get assigned the same day as my writing one. Oh well. Once I get an idea started, the words flow right onto the paper. I'm not too worried about it.

After class, I don't really feel too hungry- probably because of how many waffles I ate this morning. I decide to grab a candy bar and a water.

As I'm sitting down and nibbling on my kit-kat, I begin to think of everything that's happened with Miss Mills and I. How everything changed. First, she's bitchy to me for who knows why and I decide to push her buttons and piss her off even more. Then this damn project comes along forcing me to be nice to her. But when I do, she is kind as well. And seeing that side of her was really refreshing.

I don't know exactly when and why it did, but things started getting better. Now we nitpick at each other but in a sort of way that friends do. And to be honest, I enjoy it immensely. I enjoy her company, which is crazy. Looking back at how things were, I would have never thought I would want to keep spending time with Regina. When I'm alone, I automatically think of her. As soon as I leave her office, I miss her presence. I shake my head, I just can't get over the bizarre reality of it.

Over these past few days, I've realized that I do indeed feel more for Regina than just attraction. I think way deep down, I always knew this which is why I panicked so much at first. As I spent some real time with her, my feelings grew much more clear. _Glad that panicked stage is over._ Now I'm cool as a cucumber.

Looking back, it was inevitable, but every time I felt those pesky butterflies invade my stomach, I felt like I had to do everything I could to convince myself it was something other than the obvious: that I have feelings for my professor. I wanted to believe I was simply reasoning or stating a fact, but now I know I was trying to persuade myself against the truth.

Having these feelings still scare the hell out of me though. I've only felt this way for one other person. His name was Neal. I met him about two months or so after Mary Margaret and David took me in. But he broke my heart. Since then, I've been so closed off, so afraid to fall for someone again. So I stuck with the one-night stand life to fulfill my needs. Which I was perfectly fine with until Regina. I could see in my mind her disappointment in me for choosing that over nothing at all. And I really didn't want to disappoint her.

It's not like I slept around all the time, god no. But when I did, the sex meant nothing. But ever since Regina, I've wanted it to mean something. Even if it's not with her, I don't want to have pointless sex. It all goes back to the disappointment thing. Which sucks because I'm stuck.

These feelings are something I will never act upon. One, I highly doubt she even feels the same way. I don't even know if she's straight or not. And two, I would never want to jeopardize her career. How stupid would I be if I made a move , she didn't feel the same way, and then she lost her job and I get expelled with my last year almost halfway finished? _Very_ stupid. And I'm quite happy with what we are. I don't exactly have a label for our relationship, but whatever it is, it's fun and feisty and definitely one of a kind. I wouldn't want to lose that.

So I'm stuck with finally wanting a meaningful relationship and the realization that - at least at this moment in my life - the only person I can see that with is Regina. I sigh. But, I can control myself pretty well. Unless she gets too close to me or touches me. Which she does often. How could I not notice every touch when it either sends chills, tingling sensations, or butterflies to my stomach each time? I think she is just a touchy person. And for once, I'm not trying to convince myself, I fully believe that's true. I feel special knowing she is comfortable enough to be that way with me, like as if for some bizarre reason, she trusts me. And of course, that makes me all warm inside.

My damn brain hurts. I rub my temples and plug in my music - as I always do when I want to stop thinking - until my next class.

XX

Miss Mills stood by what she said and we ended up having a quiz over that film. The class groaned as she announced it, so she ended up giving us twice as many questions than originally planned, telling us to "think twice before so rudely reacting to something that will value our education."

After the quiz, we continue the rest of class as we usually do: powerpoints and in depth explanations about them.

After class, I find myself rubbing my aching hand from the copious amount of notes I took.

"Oh Emmaaa." Ruby calls behind me. Not sure why considering I'm literally right in front of her.

"Yes Ruby?" I ask, mocking her tone.

"Guess what's coming up soon?" She says excitedly. Me on the other hand am not excited.

Crossing my arms, "I know exactly what you're talking about and I would rather not acknowledge it thank you very much."

"Oh come on! It's your birthday! We _have_ to celebrate. And since I'm not giving you a choice, I already planned a little something at the Rabbit Hole. I invited Killian, Tink, Ariel, and Robin and they all will be there next Saturday!"

My mouth opens a bit and doesn't close from my surprised reaction. I haven't seen them in so long. They used to go to here at Storybrooke University, but because it's a smaller college, they had to transfer somewhere where they could complete their majors. They transferred after completing their core classes first. That was my group and I was sad to see almost everyone go. Unfortunately, it's quite common that people transfer. I'm just glad my best friend of all was able to stay.

Now I am looking forward to my birthday, I've missed my old friends greatly. "Oh my gosh Ruby, that is so exciting! Thank you, that's exactly what I needed!" I hug her tight and quickly kiss her cheek.

"Anything for you darling." She jokes.

I smile and tell her that I probably shouldn't keep Miss Mills waiting any longer. We say goodbye and she leaves the classroom.

I turn to Miss Mills. "Ready to go?"

"How could I not be? I had quite a good amount of time to collect my things." She says, referring to my conversation.

I wince, "Sorry I kept you waiting."

I feel her gently lay a hand on my shoulder, "Emma, relax, I'm only kidding." She smiles warmly at me.

I let out a breath and grin at her - trying to ignore the heat of her small hand warming my shoulder, "Oh, right." It is then I notice she has her coat on already, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" she asks, curiously.

"Your coat." I reply as my hand gestures to it.

"Oh, that. Well my dear, today we are not going to my office. Today we are shopping for our supplies for the sculpture." There's something in her tone, she almost sounded excited.

 _A shopping trip with Regina. I'm all about it._ "How about I drive this time?" I only ask just to get a reaction out of her, which surely happens.

She gets slightly wide-eyed, "You are quite the card Miss Swan. But I would rather hop the whole way there than get into that bug trap of yours." The corners of her mouth tug upwards. She finds her comments about my bug so damn funny doesn't she?

I laugh, "That's a bit far, don't you think?"

"Shush your mouth and start walking." She grins and points to the door.

During the car ride, we sit in a comfortable silence aside from the soft tune on the radio. We arrive at a small pottery shop that's actually pretty close to Ruby's house.

"So everything we need will be here?" I ask. I unbuckle my seatbelt and step outside, taking in the cool air and eyeing the cute shop.

"Mhmm. We won't need much for the type of sculpture we will be making."

We walk into the shop and I automatically smell different types of clay and ceramic. I look around and see some decorative vases and bowls and other similar items made. And wow are they beautiful. There's also exquisite knickknacks and trinkets made of glass. Which makes me think of all the cool glass-blowing videos I see online.

"Hello! Welcome, welcome. How are you doing today?" We are greeted by an older gentleman with grey hair and old fashioned spectacles on. He was so cute.

"Hello there. We are doing fine, just looking for a few materials." Regina answers with a small smile.

"Wonderful! If you need any help at all, feel free to let me know!" He smiles big and bright.

"Thank you." I reply, and follow Regina to a shelf with a bunch of different types of clay.

"Hmmm. I can't decide if we should use self-hardening clay or plastilina…" She mumbles to herself. If I knew anything about this stuff, I would intervene. "Let's go with the self-hardening." She continues and grabs a bunch of packs of clay until her hands were full.

"I'll grab you a basket." I walk towards them and grab one, but on my way back, something catches my eye. I walk towards a small shelf with glass figurines, putting the empty basket on the floor beside my feet, and pick up a small swan. It is so simple yet very stunning. It has a small golden crown on top of it's head and it looks so at peace with itself and the world. I am so concentrated on this swan that I jump when I hear the sound clay bags falling into the basket.

"How long did you plan to keep me standing there with heavy materials in my hands, hmm?" Regina asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. I..uh." I didn't want to seem like a child and explain to her that this swan was the reason for my distraction. I looked down at it one last time and put it back on the shelf.

"Is that why?" Regina asks as she picks up the swan. She turns the swan in her hands, examining it. "It's beautiful." She admires it for a few more seconds and returns it on the shelf. She pulls out a small piece of paper and reads off the remaining materials needed. "Alright, now we need some aluminum wire, cardboard, tape, some sculpting tools, and some paint and paint brushes."

After we collect and buy everything, Regina takes me back to my car. "Thanks for helping me with everything today. Although why must you be so stubborn and refuse to leave unless you paid half of it? I told you I had it."

"Like I'm going to let you pay for all of that when you paid for our lunch at Granny's! That's not right. And besides, I can handle paying for things for a good chunk of time. I got a full scholarship to the university which ended up going straight into my bank account since my schooling is already free." She eyes me like I did something illegal in order to attend for free. I laugh, "Because my mother is a professor, remember?"

"Right, of course." She grins.

I feel like that's a good time to leave but I just don't want to yet. So I ask, "How did you learn to make to sculptures?"

"Well I took a course on it in college. Like you, I knew art history would be involved in my life I just didn't know _how_ it would be involved. So I took that course just to experiment. I truly did enjoy it. But it was too much work to do all the time, I didn't want to deal with that kind of stress or responsibility."

"Was learning easy? I really don't want to look like a complete idiot when you teach me." I look out the window, imagining myself screwing everything up and failing entirely. Or perhaps getting frustrated and throwing the sculpting tools while kicking at the clay.

"Pff, I highly doubt you could ever look like a complete idiot at anything, Miss Swan. Although your clumsiness does come close." She snickers at the thought and I'm left open-mouthed.

"Hey I can't help that! But that doesn't mean you're wrong. It's so bad!" I throw my face into my hands, embarrassed. I feel the blush on my cheeks. I'm sure she is enjoying this. Witch.

"It's alright, not everyone can be as refined as me." She highlights. I laugh and roll my eyes.

Regina pulls out an index card out of her coat pocket and hands it to me, our fingers brushing in the process, "Oh and Miss Swan, before I forget, here is my address and cell phone number, we won't be able to craft the sculpture in my office or classroom as it will be too messy. So I figured I could set us up a work space in my house"

I bite my bottom lip. _I'm going to be in her house. Oh my god. This project is the best thing that's ever happened._ "I could just follow you to your house after class you know." I tell her knowingly.

"Yes, that would normally work if we were to keep having our time right after class. But I'm going to have to move our work time to later if that's alright. I'm afraid grading and class prepraration comes before this project. I will have to get that done everyday before we meet, that way if time does get ahead of us, I can cut our time short instead of my classwork. Too bad, because I'd much rather cut off the classwork. But this is just a precaution. So don't lose that card before Monday comes." She gives me a stern expression.

"Oh okay the time switch should be fine, thank you Reg - Miss Mills." _Shit, I almost said Regina._ Hopefully she didn't notice. Although by the way her eyes widen, I could tell she did.

"Did you almost say Regina?" She asks with her famous eyebrow raise.

"Uh...sorry it just, it just slipped." I say as the blush returns to my cheeks. I look at my hands suddenly feeling awkward.

"I don't remember me giving you permission to call me that." Her tone is teasing.

I look up into her deep brown eyes and decide to just roll with it, "Well I uh, you know, consider us as sort of...I don't know...friends. And...friends aren't formal with each other so it just kind of...happened." It felt as if it took hours to spit that sentence out, my embarrassment continuing to rise. But it was true, I did see her as a sort of friend. I told her things about my past that I don't tell just anybody. Sure, I didn't really have much of a choice but she handled it like a friend would. And as I said before, I like spending time with her.

Her face expression softens and I see that the corners of her mouth tug upwards but she fights it. "Friends." She simply says. I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

After a moment of awkward silence, she finally says, "Alright, Emma. But only when it's just us. In class, it must remain Miss Mills."

I quickly look up from my hands and beam at her. I decide to test the waters, "Well alright then. Goodbye Regina." And the water is hella fine.

She smiles that gorgeous smile, "Bye Emma."

I get into my car, unable to wipe the smile off of my face. I look over through my window and see Regina grinning down at her hands before slowly driving out of the parking lot.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hello all, sorry that this chapter is a tad bit shorter than my recent ones, I wrote this at 2 am haha. So hopefully there isn't a ton of mistakes or anything! I apologize if there is. Anyways, enjoy and if you want, voice your opinions! :)**

I rub my hands together anxiously. Right now, it's five in the evening on Monday and I am sitting in Regina's driveway. First of all, she does not live in a house. She lives in a goddamn mansion. I feel so...out of place. Second of all, it's going to be so private. As my relationship with Regina begins to grow, it's been harder to contain myself. I know I will never actually try anything with her but it just sucks having such big temptations and not being able to act upon them. I'm Emma Swan, I take what I want when I want it. But this isn't the case. I mean we just established that we're officially friends just two days ago. And honestly, being her friend makes me happy enough.

I wipe my clammy hands on my jeans and walk up to her door. I ring the doorbell and a few moments later, the beautiful professor opens the door.

"Hello Emma." She greets with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi Regina." I reply, with a timid grin. "Your home is so amazing! It's like a dream!"

Regina chuckles at my reaction. "It's quite something I must admit. But not a dream dear." She sighs and when I look over at her, there's a bit a sadness in her eyes. I tilt my head but decide not to question it.

She clears her throat, "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

I look at her with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, "Is that...is that okay?"

"Well of course, you are of age. And don't worry, a glass won't hurt."

I shrug, "Okay, sure why not."

She pours two glasses and I then follow her to her living room. In it, she moved the furniture and set out a big sheet of plastic on the floor so we don't make a mess.

I take my first sip of the cider. "Shit, that's good. I was going to call you cocky but you're right, this _is_ the best cider ever."

Regina smirks, "I know. I've been making apple cider my whole life. I started making it with my father when I was young." She paused and chuckled, "I always got so mad when he wouldn't let me drink some after I put so much work into making it. When I was 24, he-he died. I didn't want to continue his tradition because I thought it would be too hard. But I knew he wouldn't want me to stop something that I enjoy so much so I did it anyways. And I ended up discovering that everytime I make the cider, I feel so close to him. Like he's with me again"

I set my glass down and put a supporting arm around her shoulders. "Your father will always be with you, and will always watch over you."

She looks into my eyes, "I'm sorry Emma, I don't know why I told you that." She shakes her head.

"Hey no, don't be sorry. It's lovely what you said. And you told me because I'm your friend. And I would love to know more about your life. The good and the bad." I give her a reassuring smile when she nods at me and I finally remove my arm.

"So, how the hell do we start this thing?" Even though I'm dying to know more about her personal life, I decide to change the subject so Regina doesn't feel uncomfortable or upset.

"Well we first, we...oh dammit." Regina frowns.

I mock her expression, "What is it?"

"Well I wanted to take photos of you doing the pose of the girl so I could go off of it when sculpting the clay and frame but we actually need a third person for the hands gripping the clothes and stuff. I forgot about that."

"Oh, I guess that would make things easier. Hmm. Hey what if my dad did it? He wouldn't mind and I think having guy hands would make them more intimidating."

"I think that sounds like a perfect idea." We grab our coats and shoes and head out the door. Regina locks it but then hesitates.

"You sure he won't mind?"

"Of course not! Now come on." I grab her hand and lead her to my car. I can't help but notice how perfect my hands fits into hers. It feels...right.

I look back at her and she has a blush to her cheeks which makes it hard to hold back the smile on my face.

I unlock my door and to my surprise, Regina slides right into the passenger seat.

I look at her suspiciously, "No snarky comments about my car?"

"Believe me, it was tempting but I...I trust you." She says it slow and shy but she says it. And I couldn't be any happier. Regina freaking Mills really does trust me. I really, really want to kiss her right now. I swallow hard. _Calm down. It's not like she confessed her love! She only said she trusted you. Stop overreacting._ I sigh and mumble a 'good' before turning on the radio and driving to my house.

I open the door to David and Mary Margaret sitting at the kitchen table playing checkers. I beam at their cuteness.

"Oh hello Emma! And oh! Regina, hello! What a nice surprise! I didn't expect to see you here!" Mary Margaret says with a huge smile.

I look over at Regina and stifle a laugh as I see her grimace at my mother's bright personality. "Hello Mrs. Nolan, sorry this was so unexpected. We forgot we needed another person to help us with our first step on the project. Emma thought her father would suffice."

"And that I will do, hello Regina was it? I'm David." He gives her a grin and shakes Regina's hand.

Regina gives a small smile in return, "Pleasure to meet you. And thank you for your help, it's much appreciated."

"No problem at all, anything for my amazing daughter." I walk over to him and squeeze him tight. He gives me a kiss on the head and releases me. "So, what exactly am I doing?"

"Well, I don't want to spoil our idea by giving it away so I'm not telling you why you are doing it, just what you're doing."

He gives me a pout which makes me giggle. "Don't try that with me dad, you aren't going to know until it's finished." I cross my arms and hold my head high.

"Fine, fine you win. But just know, me and your mother won't stop trying to get it out of you."

"Trust me, I know. I just need ya to pose in some photos with me. So let's go by the window where there's good lighting." We all walk to the window. Mary Margaret sits in a chair and watches eagerly. Regina pulls out her phone, which is the latest iphone that I believe has an amazing setting called portrait mode to take the best photos a phone could take. We instruct my father on exactly where to grip my clothes, neck, hair, arms, and legs and Regina snaps numerous photos at tons of angles.

After about fifteen minutes, we are finished. "Thanks again dad!"

"Of course, honey. I can't wait to see what you have planned!"

We say our goodbyes and before we leave, Mary Margaret hands us two to-go cups filled with hot chocolate.

"You're the best, mom!" I hug her and she kisses my cheek.

"Oh sweetie, you know comments like that will make me emotional. Now go before I end up holding you so you can't leave."

I chuckle and follow Regina out the door.

XX

"Okay, so first we need to start my making a frame or outline you could say of the sculpture and the platform it will be standing on. We will be doing this with the aluminum wire. And the platform will be made of wood. This is a bit of process though, as is every step so we won't finish the frame for a few days."

I nod as I pull out the wire and a thin, smooth, and square-shaped piece of wood.

She shows me how to twist and turn the wire so I can form it into whatever shape I need. She pulls up a photo of my legs and we officially begin our statue.

It was harder than I thought it would be, and definitely much more time-consuming. It was now eight o'clock and we just finish with the framing of one and a half legs. This includes one of the hands gripping the finished leg. We also painted the piece of wood a gold-bronze color. We thought it would be better to paint the whole thing that color to give it more of a classic sculpture look.

We stand back and observe our work.

"Well, I think we are doing pretty well so far." Regina says.

"I agree. I just didn't think it would take so long."

"What, are you wanting to get away from me already, Miss Swan?" Regina asks teasingly with an arched eyebrow.

"What? No, no. Definitely not." I say way too eagerly. Embarrassed by my sudden reaction, I bite my lip and turn away.

I feel her presence appear close behind me. With my peripheral vision, I see her head leaning towards my left ear. "Because I for one, am enjoying your company." She says in low tone.

I shiver even though I feel the heat coursing through my entire body. _Was she...flirting?_ And how the hell does a _tone_ make me feel this way? I don't turn around because I'm afraid I will jump her if I do. And she couldn't possibly want that, right? I release a breath of air I was holding and decide to try and act as normal I possible. I let out a shaky laugh - _so much for normal_ \- and slowly turn around.

"I like hanging with you too." I wince at my choice of words, so far from what I actually want to do.

She looks down towards the floor as she says, "Well it's getting a bit late, you should probably go. I will see you in class tomorrow and then same time today, okay?"

"Uh yep, sounds good. Goodnight Regina." I give her a small and awkward smile, grab the empty to-go cups, and return to my car. _And to think this couldn't get more confusing._

XX

Friday night ends with me and Regina finally finishing the frame of the sculpture. And to be honest? It. Looks. So. Good. And this is only the frame! I can't wait to see it all done!

No more incidents happened after the one on Monday (thank god). I don't know how much more I could handle without saying 'fuck it' and then 'fuck me' to Regina. Only to be called weird and inappropriate for even thinking such thoughts about my professor and being let off of the project that I've grown to care so much about.

I'm alone admiring the frame because Regina told me not to leave and to sit on the couch. So here I am waiting for her. I wonder what she's up to now?

I few moments later, she returns from upstairs with a small box perfectly wrapped in white wrapping paper and gold ribbon. She sits close and hands it to me with a gorgeous smile on her face.

I give her an incredulous look. "What's this for?"

"Well, I overheard that your birthday is coming up and well, being your friend and all, I thought I'd get you something." I widen my eyes at her and open my mouth to speak but she beats me to it. "It's nothing really, and I wanted to, so don't worry about it."

"Well thank you Regina." I go to put it in my bag but she grabs my wrist and stops me.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Uh well I suppose I could, yeah sure." I untie the ribbon and set it on the table. "Only you could wrap something so perfect you know."

She chuckles at me, "I told you, I'm quite refined."

I roll my eyes and rip open the white paper to reveal a simple brown box. When I open the lid, I feel like my smile goes from ear to ear. In the box is the small swan figurine from the pottery shop. She remembered.

"Oh my - Regina. I - thank you so much. I love it! I can't believe you remembered!"

She grins back at me, "Well actually I got it the day after we were there, I saw how much you loved it and I couldn't help myself."

I throw arms around her in a warm hug, "Well thank you." She leaves her arms at her sides at first, then she slowly returns my hug. I want to stay like this forever because I feel so safe in her embrace. But obviously, that can't happen. I let go first as that damn blush creeps onto my pale cheeks. _Go away dammit._

"You're welcome, Emma."

She too has a blush on her cheeks and it's too damn adorable. It makes me feel better about mine. I gather my things and tell her goodbye. We don't hug again but she gives my upper arm a comfortable squeeze.

It takes all my strength not to skip to my car like a stupid idiot.

XX

That night, I display my swan on the front of my nightstand. I take time to observe like I did in the shop, flicking a piece of lint off of it's golden crown. _Regina actually bought me this._ I smile and feel so warm inside as I drift off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE. Hope it's your best year yet! Thanks for all of the support for this story. I know there are plenty of others out there that are much better so I'm thankful for you guys for sticking around and voicing your opinions. When I read something nice about the story, it makes me so happy and motivates me to write more. And be patient you guys, soon something big will happen between them. It just means so much when I can watch their relationship truly grow. Oh and side note: Emma still does lunch with Ruby, I just figured I didn't need to write it out everytime. While those details are nice, I know we are itching to read about swanqueen ;)**

I come in the door a bit wobbly from the drinks I had at my birthday party. I don't like to drink too much considering I hate getting to the point where I don't remember what events happened that day. Especially today on this very special Saturday. I got to see my friends that I haven't seen in a while. And every minute of it was a blast. We all caught up, laughed, and danced the night away. They are the kind of friends that no matter how long we are seperated, things pick right up where they left off. The only downside was that Regina couldn't be there. She's my friend too and I really wanted her with me. But of course, that would be inappropriate in my friends' eyes.

I sigh as I take my pumps off and strip out of my tight dress. I throw on a tank top and shorts and dive under the covers. I don't know if it was the sad thought of me missing Regina tonight, or the bit of alcohol that gave me this motivation but I pull out my phone and find Regina's name. The phone rings for a bit and I almost hang up when finally, Regina answers.

 **R: Miss Swan, is there a reason you are calling me at almost 1:00 in the morning?** It's like I could somehow hear her pursed lips and raised brows.

 **E: Yes. I missed you. My party was fun tonight but I wish you could have been there.**

 **R: Is that so, Miss Swan? Because I don't think you could handle this on the dance floor.**

I think about that time at the club when I first saw a glimpse of her. She looked stunning in her fitted black dress and vibrant red lips. The thought of dancing with her makes me blush.

 **E: Please, you have no idea what I'm capable of. I could handle it. Maybe you're the one who couldn't handle it.**

 **R: Don't you dare doubt me Miss Swan. I'm a woman of many...talents.**

I groan internally. _Oh god. Don't say things like that to me._ Suddenly I'm feeling a bit warm as I imagine exactly what those talents entail. I throw my blanket off of me and pick my phone back up.

 **E: Are you now? Well how am I supposed to know that when you haven't shown me?**

 **R: Here's a talent that I'm positive you've seen. It's called demanding. I demand you to go sleep since you interrupted mine at 1 am.**

 **E: Touché. You win...for now. But I'd watch your back if I were you.**

Regina lets out a chuckle.

 **R: You can't see me right now but fyi, I'm rolling my eyes. You are ridiculous.**

 **E: You like it.**

 **R: No, I don't.**

 **E:Yes you do. Admit it.**

 **R: Never.**

 **E: Fine. But you like me.**

 **R: Me? Like you? Don't flatter yourself.**

I laugh. **E: Say it, say it and then I will leave you alone.**

 **R: You know I could just hang up on you right?**

 **E: Sure, but then I'll keep calling and calling and calling...**

 **R: Then I'll turn off my phone completely.**

 **E: Then I'll drive to your house and bug you.**

 **R:You wouldn't do that.**

 **E: Don't you dare doubt me, Miss Mills.** I mock her. **You and I both know I would. So say, 'Emma Swan is the coolest, funniest, and most charming person I know, I'm so glad to have her as a friend' and I will let you rest.**

 **R: That's a bit much, don't you think?**

I reach over and jiggle my car keys. **E: Oh, is that the sound of car keys I hear?**

Regina sighs. **R: Fine fine, damn dork. Emma Swan is the coolest, funniest, and most charming person I know, I'm glad to have her as a friend. There, happy now?**

 **E: Yes. See was that so hard?**

 **R: Yes, yes it was.**

 **E: Meanie. Okay, I'm satisfied...for now. Goodnight Regina.**

 **R: Goodnight Emma Swan.** Her tone playful and teasing.

I press end call and curl back under my covers. I grin to myself as I slowly drift into sleep.

XX

I just finish up the dishes when Mary Margaret asks, "Hey baby, want to go ice skating with me and your father today?"

I whip around and give her a big smile, "Yes of course I do! We haven't been ice skating in so long! Let me go get dressed." She giggles as I run upstairs before she could respond.

Luckily it still hasn't gotten too terribly cold yet so I put on a thick white sweater and light jeans.

We pull into the parking lot that is meant for everything in this part of Storybrooke. Which means we half to walk a little to get to the rink. I rarely ever go to this part of town and I'm starting to regret it. I forgot how much there was to do. Aside from the rink, there's a coffee shop, gift shop, pet store, arcade, and a bowling alley. This is the place to be!

When we arrive at the rental booth, we pay for our skates and head to a bench to put them on.

"Hey, isn't that Miss Mills over there?" David asks as I tie up my last skate. My head shoots up to where David is pointing and sure enough, Regina is sitting at a table outside of the coffee shop with a book.

"Uh...yeah. It sure is." I simply reply.

"Emma! Why not ask her to join us? She's all by herself." My mother suggests. My heart flutters at the thought of...well even speaking to Regina. Even the little things affect me greatly when it comes to her.

"I suppose." I try to act cool but it sort of came out sounding as if I were annoyed.

Mary Margaret slightly frowns, "Well you don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought -"

"No! I want to!" I rapidly interrupt. When I see the look on David's face, I blush and try to collect myself. "I mean, it's just...it sounds like a nice thing to do for her. That's all."

David chuckles and pulls Mary Margaret to the rink. I take a deep breath and walk over - or awkwardly shuffle because of my skates - to Regina who is deeply concentrated in her book.

"Well well well, look who it is." I say crossing my arms. Regina jumps at the sudden sound of my voice causing me to laugh. "Sorry I scared you. Actually...I'm not, it was pretty hilarious."

She has a playful glare on her face as she says, "Oh, I am so getting you back for that. And you must really have missed me. First an early morning call and now this." She smirks.

"What can I say? You're pretty great." I sit beside her and smile.

"Tell me something I don't know." She teases and lightly punches my arm.

"What are you doing anyway? Do you come out here often?" I ask.

She nods her head, "As a matter of fact, I do. I love grabbing a coffee and reading here. I have a secret though as to why I like it here specifically." She smiles a wicked smile, making me quite curious.

I lean into her, "Oh yeah? And what is it? I can keep a secret."

"Okay, you're lucky I sort of like you. I...get ready for it, have pure joy from watching people fall on the ice rink." She looks me dead in the eye and I start laughing. Of course she likes it when people get hurt.

I fake my surprise and put a hand to my chest, "Wow, I'm shocked you would say such a thing! But hey, I'm skating today and you won't see me fall. I'm pretty damn good. The question is, will _you_ fall?"

She raises an eyebrow at me, "Excuse me? What exactly are you implying Miss Swan?"

I stand up and smirk down at her, "I think you know exactly what I'm implying."

In that moment she looks like a nervous little kid. She looks so small and fragile as she stares up at me with big, scared eyes and hands fidgeting in her lap.

"Is Regina Mills nervous? Wait wait wait, have you never been ice skating before?" I ask with huge eyes.

She throws her hands up to her face, "Okay! You caught me! I never have and I'm kind of scared to!"

"Awe, that's okay Regina! I'm sorry, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Normally I wouldn't but someday I want to face it, so why not face it with you? But please, save me if I fall. Actually, don't even let me fall in the first place."

I give her a soft smile. "Never, today I am your savior your majesty." I give her a bow and grab both of her hands to pull her up.

"You truly are a nerd, you know that?"

"Shut up!" I flick her arm before making our way to the rink.

I slowly step onto the ice, Regina being right behind me. "Emma! Emma! Oh god. This was a mistake." I look behind me and see Regina slipping and sliding, never truly falling but coming pretty damn close. I laugh behind my hand on my mouth as she shoots daggers at me.

"Here, just hold on to the edge until you get used to the ice, then when you're ready, you can glide off like a pro."

She huffs and clings to the edge for dear life. I've never seen anything she _couldn't_ do. I hate to say it but, it was super entertaining.

I circle around the rink slick and swift, when I pass Regina she yells, "Show off!" I giggle to myself and make my way around one more time before approaching Regina again.

I grab her waist from behind to keep her steady, when my hands make contact with her body, her breath hitches.

"Don't worry, I've got you. You can let go of the edge." I inform her in her right by her ear which causes her to shiver. Everytime I touch her or I'm around her, it feels like I'm exactly where I belong. Does it scare me? Hell yeah. Do I want to stop? Fuck no.

"Uh...I don't know Emma…" She says, unsure of herself.

"Don't be scared, I'm your savior remember? I won't let anything happen to you." I reassure her.

She turns her head and gives me a nod and half smile. She lets go and I push us off to get us started. Then I let her keep us going as I keep her steady. We're a bit shaky at first, but eventually she starts getting used to the ice and ends up pulling me right along.

She stops towards the back of the rink by the edge and turns around, "I did it! I actually did it! Thanks to you!" She beams at me and roughly rushes towards me in a hug. Unfortunately, this action causes both of us to fall. I fall backwards onto the ice causing me to groan and Regina falls on top of me with an 'ah' escaping her lips.

We both start breaking out in uncontrollable laughter for what seems like forever. I guess falling ourselves is even more amusing than watching others fall. We finally control ourselves but oddly, she doesn't move off of me. Not that I'm complaining. I start blushing when I feel her gazing intensely at me. I finally meet her eyes. So here we are, faces so close, chest against chest, legs entangled, her hands on my shoulders and my hands on her lower back.

"I thought you weren't going to let this happen. What happened to being my savior, huh?" She says as she licks her lips.

My eyes linger a bit too long on them and oh god I just want to kiss them so badly. But I can't. I once again, finally look into her now wide eyes and clear my throat. "Well I didn't know you would attack me." I chuckle as she slaps my shoulder.

"Shut up, I was excited thank you very much."

"You're welcome." I say smugly.

"Smartass." She says rolling her eyes. She looks as if she wants to say more when David's voice interrupts us.

"Everything alright here?" He asks from behind the rink wall.

Regina jumps off of me - slipping a bit in the process - and I slowly pick myself up. I look at her and notice her tinted cheeks.

"Uh yeah yeah, we fell." I say and Regina gives me a look as to say 'no shit' which makes me stick my tongue out at her.

David laughs, "Yeah, I noticed. Miss Mills, nice to see you again."

Regina smiles, "Likewise. And please, call me Regina." David gives her a nod in return.

"Where were you and mom anyways? When I came back with Regina, you guys were gone."

"Oh, your mother left her gloves in the car. She wasn't even that cold but she wanted to complete her outfit with the gloves that matched her hat." David smiles and I roll my eyes.

"Of course she did. Regina, since I'm supposedly a dork, do you see where I get it from?" I gesture to my dad and mother who was making her way towards us.

Regina stifles a laugh, "Yes, it's quite clear now." She looks down at her feet, obviously not wanting to expose her grin in front of my parents.

Mary Margaret gives a small wave, "Hello, Regina! And yes, I'm sure your father told you about my glove situation. Of course, we had to take our skates off and back on. I'm just glad you had Regina with you for a bit so you weren't skating alone."

I put my hand on her arm and squeeze it, "Thanks mom, although I'm sure I could have handled it."

David grabs my mother's hand and pulls her towards the entrance of the rink.

"Up for some more?" I ask Regina. Inside I'm dying to hear 'yes' escape those luscious lips. Outside, I'm chill.

"Actually, I'm going to call it a day. Thank you again though, I couldn't have done this without you Emma." She flashes her bright white teeth at me which I surely return even though I feel my disappointment taking over.

"Of course Regina."

I think she sensed it so she quickly says, "But I will see you in class tomorrow. And then later for the project of course! We can finally move on to the next step."

"Looking forward to it!" I give her a thumbs up. "Well bye, drive safe." I blurt out. _Drive safe?_ God, I either make it sound like we are married or that I'm her mother. I hate myself sometimes, I mean honestly.

But Regina looked at me with adoration after I said it, "Thank you, I will. Goodbye Miss Swan." With that, I watch a slightly wobbly Regina make her way towards the exit. Then I skate off to join my parents.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Hi :) Reminder: I don't own the characters of OUAT.**

I take a sip of Regina's famous apple cider, "You know, you should sell this stuff. I bet you'd get famous from it." I moan from the taste and lick my lips.

Regina looks at me with dark eyes and clears her throat, "Absolutely not. This cider is special, I wouldn't want to give it to just anyone dear."

I beam at her as my heart flutters. "I knew you liked me."

Regina chuckles, "Oh shush. Just because I don't announce it to the world all the time doesn't mean I don't like you. You have taught me so much. You are one of the most caring people I know and you never fail to make me laugh. You're pretty amazing, so yes of course I like you."

I give her a big grin and take a few seconds to find my voice, "Thank you Regina. That means a lot."

She blushes, "Of course, let's get started, shall we?"

"Yes ma'am." I salute her with causes her to roll her eyes.

"So all we are doing today is taping cardboard all over the frame until it's completely covered so that the clay has a somewhat hard surface to sit on. It will make things easier for us." She explains as she hands me a roll of masking tape and a few pieces of cardboard.

"How exactly should I go about this?" I ask with my slightly tilted head.

"Just make sure the edges you cut are straight, and don't overlap any pieces. Also, for the curved parts such as her head, try to make sure the cardboard is flat as possible."

I shrug, "Sounds easy enough." So we get to work. Naturally, Regina works flawlessly. Me on the other hand, am a bit slow. I want my pieces to look at nice as hers.

"You don't have to be perfect." She states as if she just read my thoughts. "Keep in mind that the cardboard will be covered."

I blush and smile sheepishly at her, "Right, sorry."

She places her hand on mine, "It's quite alright, dear." I look at our hands and bite my lip. Regina sees me looking and pulls her hand away. I sigh internally. I hate wanting things I cannot have.

"You are too by the way."

She looks a me with a bit of confusion, "I'm what?"

"Amazing. _You_ are one of the most caring people I know. I feel like I can tell you anything and you won't just blow it off. You actually want to help. The only other person I feel is that way too is Ruby. That's very important to me because as you know, I never had people that cared about me growing up. So when I do I...don't want to let them go."

"Well I'm lot leaving anytime soon, I'll always be here, okay?" She says with a reassuring smile.

"Promise?"

Serious brown eyes stare into insecure green ones, "I promise."

Halfway through our work, I decide to tell her something I've been thinking about ever since I first researched the foster care charities.

"Hey uh Regina?" I set down the tape.

"Hmm?" she says, while continuing with her work.

"Before you freak, just hear me out." That got her full attention so she set her materials down and placed her hands in her lap as she gives me a small nod.

"I think...I think we should start our own foster care charity instead of choosing one that already exists."

Her eyebrows shoot up to her forehead, "You what?"

"I know it sounds crazy but Regina, I was researching these places and they barely even put in effort. Did you know some of these charities existed even when I was a toddler in foster care? And it never got better. Well dammit, I want to make it better." I say with clenched fists.

She smiles at me, "Emma. I-I think it's a wonderful idea. But do you realize the amount of responsibility that comes with doing such a thing? Are you ready for it?"

"If it stops kids from suffering, then hell yeah I am." What she said reminded me of how she didn't stick with making sculptures in college because of the responsibilities that would come with it.

"You don't have to do it with me if you don't want to. I just, I know I need to do this. But for the record, I would love it if you were by my side through this." I say honestly.

"I'm in."

I give her an incredulous look, "You are?"

"Of course, you made me care deeply about this cause. How could I not?"

My eyes slightly water, "Thank you." I pull her in an embrace and let out a pleasant sigh. When we pull back, she asks, "What would we even call this organization?"

"Oh gosh, I haven't thought beyond this point actually. I wasn't sure how it would go so I figured I wouldn't waste time on details yet."

She nods, "Well start thinking of those details, the due date will be here before we know it."

And with that, we get back to work. I am so overjoyed that she not only supports the idea, but wants to help me with it too. I couldn't be happier. Wait until I tell my parents this, and Ruby! They would be so proud.

We tape up the last piece of cardboard together. I check the time and see that is reads 8:23. We usually stop around eight but we were so close to finishing taping up the cardboard so we decided not to stop until it was done. The reason it took all evening was because we had to cut little pieces so it would stay flat and not all bent up.

I stand up stretching my arms and let out a yawn.

"Why are you tired, it's not even nine yet. Plus, I'm the one who should be yawning, I'm old." Regina says with crossed arms.

I snort, "You? Old? You are as old as I am a man. Seriously."

She laughs, "Well you don't exactly ever wear a dress or skirt…"

"Regina! How dare you!" I laugh with her.

"Hey, you should be flattered really. I little masculinity looks good on a woman." She smirks as her eyes trail down my body and then back up quickly. My eyes widen. _Did she really say that, and was that directed at me or in general?_

I feel my cheeks get warm. I suddenly envision myself charging forward, ripping her clothes off, and kissing her until we run out of breath.

"Emma?"

"Hmm? What?" I ask. I try to keep my voice calm as if I didn't just imagine a heated makeout session with my professor.

"I lost you for a second." She says.

"Oh, sorry." I look down to the floor, not knowing what else to say.

She clears her throat uncomfortably, "Well. Good work today, I'm glad we could finish the shell. Tomorrow though I actually won't be able to meet with you. As you know, we have a lengthy exam tomorrow so I will be grading those all evening plus tonight's homework. The board is wrapping things up quickly since there's only a little over a month of this semester left." She sighs.

No meeting with her tomorrow? I can't help but feel very disappointed. I always look forward to this time of the day. But I understood that this isn't her only responsibility.

"Try not to miss me too much." I joke.

"As I recall Miss Swan, you were the one who called me at-"

"Yeah, yeah yeah. At 1 am. I know. No need to rub it in."

"How could I not, it's so much fun."

I roll my eyes. "Witch."

"Excuse me? I am no witch. I'm a…" She stops and thinks a few seconds in search of the right word. "A queen."

"Fitting, fitting. You know that's funny you say that actually because…" I trail off because I don't know if what I was going to say would hurt her feelings.

She arches her eyebrow, "Because what?"

"Nothing." I shrug it off.

"Uh-Uh, you are not getting off that easily. Spit it out Swan." She gives me a playful yet still intimidating glare. _She's good._

"You're good, but I'm pretty hard to crack."

"Oh yeah? Tell me, are you hard to crack while being...tickled?" Regina smiles at me with evil eyes.

"Pff, I'm - I'm not ticklish." I lie.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" She giggles and charges at me.

"No no!" I run away but her sudden movement surprised me so she caught up quickly and attacked my sides causing me to fall to the ground, laughter escaping both of our lips.

She sits on top of me, straddling me to keep me down with both her hands on my wrists. _I'm_ _sorry to think this Regina but, this position is really turning me on right now._ I blush. She leans close to my ear and whispers, "I win."

I let out a defeated sigh, "That was unfair." I pout. Regina finally lets go of my wrists.

"Life isn't fair, at least not with me in the room. What was I even trying to win? I forget." She laughs.

I laugh as well, "I forget too. Wow, we suck."

She smiles down at me. Even though I lost due to an unfair fight, I smile back up at her. She licks her lips and I notice something in her eyes that wasn't there earlier. A spark of some sort. Before I know it, she leans down and presses a soft, sweet kiss to my lips. I wrap my arms around her and close my eyes to enjoy every moment of it. It feels perfect. It feels -

"Oh my god. I'm so - so sorry." Regina shoots up and it looks at if she just saw someone get murdered right if front of her eyes. I quickly stand up too.

She rushes towards the door but I grab her arm and twist her back around like she did to me that first day in the office. I look her in the eyes as I caress her cheek, she looks so nervous and the only sound in the room is her heavy breathing. I want this, and now I know she wants it too.

With that thought, I crash my lips into hers. She moans into my mouth as I tangle my hands in her short locks. I feel the intense electricity course through my veins. No one ever has affected me this way, not even Neal. She presses me up again the wall and places a knee between my legs causing me to moan into her mouth. Her hands gently squeeze my breasts.

I nibble on her plump bottom lip as my hands make her way to her ass. To much disappointment though, Regina suddenly pulls away.

"No, this shouldn't be happening."

"Regina it's going to -"

She frowns. "No, it's not. Just leave."

"What?"

"Get out! I'm done with the project. Done with everything. Now please get out. Now!" She points to the door.

I walk a few steps before turning around, "What about your promise?" My voice raises as it fills with anger. "Remember? That promise that you said like _2 hours_ ago? Or was that just a bunch of bullshit?"

"You don't get to do that! That promise does not apply to what just happened! Are you insane? I'm your professor you god's sake! None of it should have happened!"

"But you're the one who -"

"You don't think I know that? I can't deal with this right now. Please, just GET OUT already!" Her face is fuming and her eyes are watery.

My eyes water as well when I'm gathering my things. I feel pathetic, humiliated, and ashamed. Most of all, I feel like a fool. I slam the door on the way out but refuse to cry until I'm alone in my bed.

What happened? Things were going so incredibly well just a few hours ago. This pain I'm feeling right now is the exact reason why I do one-night stands only. Fuck feelings. I sniffle as I back out of her driveway.

 **Oh no! What did you guys think of this chapter? What will happen to all of their hard work so far?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Next update is here! I realized I want to post them basically as soon as they are written, I usually wait at least three days but it's taking too long haha. So expect updates quicker now! By the way, I figured I would bless you the way I was blessed. You guys should look up this swanqueen video on youtube that I stumbled upon on my twitter. It's called Habits of my Heart by vikn. It's so short but I'm obsessed. Plus, I downloaded the song so everytime I listen to it, I think of our beautiful swanqueen. Alright, well enjoy!**

I just finish up a usual class with Professor Glass and text Ruby to meet at Granny's. I decide that I _have_ to tell her everything. Holding this in is eating at me. Specifically because of recent events. I sigh.

We decide to order milkshakes. I don't order anything since I really don't feel hungry and she doesn't order food either probably from being too excited for the dirty details. Oh Ruby. Always a sucker for dirt.

"Uh Emma, not to push your or anything but you told me you had something urgent to tell me and you've been silent this whole time. And honestly, you look like shit."

I glare at her, but then soften up knowing what she said is probably true, "Yeah I didn't really sleep much last night...and about what to tell you - I just don't know where to start."

She grabs my hands, "Try the beginning babe. I'm here for you, no matter what." She gives me a small smile.

I nod and take a deep breath in and out, "Okay. Remember a while ago when I was freaking out about being attracted to someone"

"Yeah, the one you said you shouldn't be attracted to right?"

"Yep, that would be the one. Well...things with that person have sort of progressed."

She looks at me suspiciously, "Who is this person? Emma, it will make it easier for me to help if I know who it is."

"Professor Mills." I mutter although it was inaudible.

"Stop mumbling! I can't understand you." She takes a short sip of her shake and crosses her arms, waiting.

I sigh and lean in close so no one can hear even though there's only a few people here, "It's...it's Professor Mills." I cry out as my face falls into my hands. I know I'm probably as red as a tomato right now.

"Emma, that's not even funny. Well maybe a little. Who is it for real!?"

I look at her with grave eyes, "Ruby, it's true. That's who it is!"

Her eyes widen. "Oh my god. The Evil Queen, really?"

I nod and groan.

"Oh Emma, it's okay if you like women too, no need to be ashamed of that. I support you no-"

"Seriously? You think I'm this distraught because she's a woman? No that's not why at all, that's no big deal to me. I mean yeah at first it freaked me out a little but that's not the issue here."

She frowns, "Then what is?"

I scoff because to me it's so obvious, "Um because she is our _professor._ It makes things complicated."

Ruby shrugs, "Eh, I think it's pretty hot actually."

I choke on my milkshake, "Excuse me?"

She laughs, "Oh don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm just saying that a student - teacher rebellious relationship is damn hot. Because most people are so against it yet you two still get with each other and don't let our petty society ruin the fierce connection. Forbidden love. I'm all for it." She casually says and takes another sip of her shake.

I can't believe this right now, how is she so damn calm about this?

"Well I hate to burst your dramatic bubble Rubes, but it's not like that. See um...last night she, well we, I mean I don't even know how it happened but -"

"Oh for god's sake Emma, spit it out already!" Ruby says, annoyed.

"I'm sorry! This is a lot to take in okay? Well for me anyways. I can't believe you are so chill right now. But anyways, last night was going great you know? We were making our sculpture and stuff and we were even going to create our own charity. Our own charity! Then somehow there was a tickle fight and I ended up on the ground with her sitting on top of me and she...she kissed me."

"Damn! Someone bring me popcorn please!" She yells causing me to wince. Some people look in our direction.

"Ruby! Would you keep it down?" I hiss at her.

"Sorry sorry!" She takes a long sip of her shake. "Okay, I'm good. Then what happened?"

"She freaks out and leaves so I go after her and then we...well we makeout a bit." I feel my cheeks heat up. Ruby puts a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

"But we don't get far because she stops and then suddenly starts yelling at me. She said she was done with everything...what does that even mean? And she tells me to get out. Well more accurately she yells. It was so humiliating Ruby."

"Holy shit. That's intense. But you saw how bitchy she is, isn't something like that kind of expected?"

"You don't understand, I saw a whole new side to her as I kept working with her. It was beautiful and sweet and caring. It was even safe to call us friends. We joked around and teased each other. This seemed like something she wanted." I frown.

"Are you going to her class today?"

"No way. I can't face her after all that happened." I sigh.

"You're going to run from this? Shouldn't you...confront her?" She asks with knowing eyes.

"I'm not going to run forever, I just can't face her now. And what is there even to confront? She made herself pretty clear."

"Did she though? _She_ kissed you. And that's pretty big so I don't think this is something you can run from."

Maybe she's right. Running from this won't fix anything. I have to know how Regina truly feels. She owes me that. I would get it if I initiated the kiss but I didn't, so I have to talk to her about this. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

She smirks, "Of course I am. So do you have feelings for her?"

I open my mouth and then close it. I finally admitted it to myself, so why is it so hard to admit it to her? I look down at my feet as I say, "Uh, yeah I think I do actually."

Her eyes go wide and she smiles, "Wow, I'm so happy you finally opened up your heart again babe."

"Yeah and see where it got me? I always get shut down and I don't want to feel broken again." I close my eyes to stop the tears that might come.

She squeezes my arm, "I know. But these things are never perfect. Emma, say you're a glowstick."

I give her a strange look, "Why would I say that?"

She sighs, "Because, in order for them to shine, what has to happen?"

Now I catch on, "You have to break them."

She claps her hands together, "Exactly! So say it, I'm a glowstick."

I roll my eyes, "I'm a glowstick."

"Good. So yes you may be broken right now, but if she's worth it, you can still fix this. And even if it doesn't work out, at least you know the answer and aren't left wondering. Is she worth it, even if things don't go your way?"

"She is, so much. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not this strongly at least. I-I want to shine, and I want to shine with her."

Ruby smiles as she sits beside me and hugs me. "Thank you Ruby."

"Of course, you know I'll always have your back."

"Me too. Sorry everything's been about me lately. As soon as this whole Regina mess is sorted out, I will be a better friend."

"Stop it! You're a great friend. Besides, my life has been pretty mellow right now. You know I would surely be talking your ear off if I had a problem."

I laugh, "Very true."

"So you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." We pay for our shakes and head back to the school.

XX

Regina looks pissed off. I feel as if smoke might start coming out of her damn ears. I bite my lip nervously, not really knowing what is to come.

"Class, put everything away as we have an exam today, it's the last one until the final. Turn it in to me when you're done and then you can go." I frown with confusion, she seems...calm. I'm surprised.

As usual, I'm the first one done with my test. I want to talk to Regina but I don't even know what to say. All I know is that the sooner the better. And if this talk doesn't go well, then I at least want to retrieve our partly finished statue. The project is way too important to me to give up on.

I grab a sticky note from my pencil case and write: 'Can we please talk? I will be in your office after class ends.' I let out a long breath and stick it on top of my paper. I walk to her desk and she completely ignores me as I set it beside her hand and walk out. Hopefully she comes.

I take a seat in her office and pull out Milk and Honey, flipping to the Healing section. This section gives me peace.

"if the hurt comes

so will the happiness

\- _be patient_ "

I smile, I sure hope so. I flip to another one.

"we began

with honesty

let us end

in it too

\- _us_ "

That is exactly how I feel right now. I'm hoping she will really talk to me and tell me how she truly feels and what she truly wants. I keep reading and reading until I hear that familiar clicking of heels walking towards the office. I shut my book quickly which causes me to drop it. I pick it back up with shaky hands and set it on her desk. _Dammit, I hate how nervous I am right now._

I need to stop with the nerves, though. If she's done with me for good then I will just have to deal with that. I can't let her pull me down. I won't let her. Yeah it will hurt like hell but I refuse to let this take control of my life. I won't let her do what Neal did to me.

She walks through the door - shutting and locking it - and I hold my breath as if the soft sound of my breathing will ruin everything.

She sits in her chair behind her desk and looks into my eyes, her face shows no emotion. "You said you wanted to talk so talk. But make this quick, you know I have much to do tonight."

My brow furrows at her immediate cold tone. "We have to talk about what happened last night, Regina." I start with that to see how she'll react.

"I don't - I don't want to nor do I know what to even say." In her eyes, she looks lost and nervous.

"Are you serious right now? You kissed me. You did, and then you pushed me away. You have to give me an explanation. You have to tell me how you feel." I know it's risky but I grab her hand, surprisingly, she doesn't pull it away." You owe me that, Regina."

She looks at me for a bit and then looks down at her desk. I give her time though, I'm in no rush.

Finally, she clears her throat and speaks."You're right, I kissed you. After you left yesterday I thought about why I did it. I thought maybe it's because I...haven't been with anyone in so long and when I kept seeing the looks you gave me or the way we would flirt, I just kissed you. Like the thought of being wanted felt good. But that didn't feel right.

I soon realized that I did it because...I have these strong feelings for you Emma. They are _so_ strong. And that scares me immensely. I pushed you away yesterday because I think deep down, that fear was there and it took control. First of all, you're my student. This could get us both is so much trouble, I don't want to lose the one thing I truly have and enjoy, the thing that I can fall back to when there's nothing else. And second, it's just, I've been hurt over and over again. I don't know why but it happens everytime. I'm so tired of hurting so I decided to stop feeling." She pulls her hand away to wipe a tear starting to form around her eye.

"And you don't think I'm scared too? I'm scared as hell, Regina. All my life, I never could trust anyone! And when I did, almost everyone has let me down. I don't want that to include you." I say honestly.

"I know, I know. Just give me time to think about this, okay? I don't know what I want to do. But honestly, I really don't think this is a good idea. I'm sorry for messing with your feelings, Emma." I want to protest but I simply nod my head.

"But hey, you're still coming tomorrow right? At 5?" She asks, her tone yearning.

"You still want me to?"

"Yes. I'm not abandoning this project. We worked so hard on it so far." I sigh with relief, I'm glad she isn't quitting on that at least.

"Okay." I grab my bag and walk towards the door but then turn around. "You know, the difference between you and me is that despite my fears, to me this is worth fighting for. _You_ are worth fighting for and are worth the risk of getting in trouble here. Yes it's risky for you too but did you ever think that _I_ could be the one you fall back on?

I know that I am feeling things so intensely for you so I won't let you go that easily. You are so special to me Regina. You have a big heart, it's so beautiful. Why would you want to damage that? You can't spend the rest of your life doing this to yourself. Especially when you know _exactly_ what you want."

And with that I exit the office, leaving behind a speechless Regina.

 **Thoughts? Oh and btw, I am going to start writing another story and I'm pumped for it! I will let you know when the first chapter is up :) And don't worry, this story will not be abandoned just because I'm writing another one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **This update is a little bit shorter, sorry about that. It just seemed like a good place to end it. Well enjoy!**

Regina avoids me in class again. Which makes me nervous to meet her tonight, I really don't want things to be awkward. I sigh when we're dismissed and walk out of class with Ruby. By our cars she says, "Good luck tonight. Don't stress too much okay?"

I nod, "Thanks Rubes." I give her a hug and get in my car.

XX

I wipe my clammy hands as I approach Regina's door. _Do I continue yesterday's conversation? Do I ask her if she knows what she wants?_ I don't want things to get intense so I just decide to go with the flow and see if she brings anything up. I ring the doorbell and a few moments later, she opens it and lets me in. "Hello Miss Swan." She says sternly.

"Regina." Oh god, I already feel weird. I follow her to the living room and ask, "So what will we do today?"

"We can finally put the clay on." She is super short with me. _I guess she made her choice then._ I can't believe how quickly things got ruined.

She sits down on the floor with her legs crossed as she opens a bag of clay. I mock her position on the other side of the statue. She tosses me my own pack of clay. "So with the clay, we are just going to cover the entire sculpture with a thickness of about an inch. I will put a section down first and then you can use that to get the thickness right. We also want the clay to be completely smooth right now. So you will use one of these -" She hands me a flat, hard semi circle tool. "- to flatten it out like bakers do with fondant." Her usual soft tone that's filled with excitement is gone, she only speaks professionally.

The best thing I can do is indulge myself in the project. The faster this is done, the faster I can get out of her life. Which is clearly what she wants. I'm just pissed she won't be direct with me.

Slightly shaking my head, I watch her closely so I can easily do my part. Her hands press the clay over the cardboard. She spreads it out a little bit and then grabs her smoothing tool. She swiftly glides it over the clay, getting rid of all the lumps and dents and creating a perfectly smooth surface. I raise my eyebrows, impressed by how good it looks.

"Okay, there. Now you should be able to start."

How can she act like this? Shouldn't we at least talk about it? _Project. Focus._

I grab a chunk of clay and press it onto the cardboard. I spread it out a tad bit thicker than the surface of Regina's since the smoothing tool will thin it a bit. I grab the tool and when I slide it across the clay, it takes too much off and creates slits in some spots. _What the hell._ I take the clay off and start over. And dammit, the same thing happens. I groan out loud with frustration.

"Having trouble? It's not that hard of a concept."

"Well sorry everyone can't be like you." I snap. "And yes, I am actually, I can't get mine to look like that." I gesture to her side.

She purses her lips, "Here, I will help you, I bet you are pressing the smoothing tool too hard." She stands up and then sits behind me, I feel the slight warmth of her body on my back. Then she reaches around with one hand and grabs one of my own that has the tool in it. She glides my hand across the clay. It feels as if we aren't even touching it, which was definitely my problem.

In front of me was now smooth clay. "There, see? Just a small problem. And now it's fixed."

I turn around, "Thanks." Even though I'm annoyed with her, I just can't stop staring at her beauty. Since I can't have her in the way that I want, I just wish things could be like they were before the kiss. I miss our friendship.

We look into each other's eyes for what seems like hours before I hear Regina mutter, "Oh fuck it." Then she crashes her lips onto mine which makes me gasp. Once my surprise it gone, I kiss her hard and passionately. Her tongue begs for entrance, a demand I quickly grant which causes us both to moan.

My tongues stops exploring her mouth and I pull back breathlessly which makes Regina pout. I stand up and pull her up with me, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Regina's eyes darken as she answers in a sultry tone, "I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

I charge at her and kiss her deeply, "Where's the bedroom?" I ask, once again out of breath.

"Upstairs." Kiss. "First door on the right." Kiss. We take so long going up the stairs because we can't keep our hands off each other. She laughs into a kiss as I stumble a bit on the stairs so I squeeze her ass causing her to yelp.

We finally make it to her bedroom. She pushes me down onto my bed and unzips her dress, letting it fall to the floor. The only thing left being her lacy red bralette and matching panties. My mouth goes dry. Oh my god, she is just...wow.

"Regina, you're so...stunning." I say wide eyed. She blushes at my comment before suddenly smirking.

"Your turn." She straddles me and removes my sweater revealing a simple black bra. She licks her lips and bends down, nipping at my neck. I sigh with pleasure.

Then she unzips my jeans, and slides them down my legs. Her eyes darken even more, she's the predator and I'm her prey.

Suddenly I think of something which causes me to frown. I've never been this way with a woman before. What if I'm bad at it? Oh god, I don't think I can do this. I'm not unfamiliar with how to pleasure a woman, I mean come on, _I'm_ a woman. But still, it's a first and it's a bit nerve-wracking.

Regina notices my sudden change in mood and asks, "Hey what's wrong?" She traces patterns on my right shoulder.

"Ugh I'm sorry. It's just, this is my first time with a woman and I...I don't want to disappoint you." I admit, blushing slightly,

"Oh, I can assure you, that will not happen. Do you even understand how much you're already affecting me right now? And we've barely done anything. Don't worry about a thing." She gives me a wink and smiles genuinely at me. I automatically relax.

"God, you're amazing, you know that?" I pull her back down and give her sweet kiss.

She hums and pulls down my bra straps. Then she reaches behind my back and unhooks it, throwing it somewhere randomly on the floor. She kisses down my chest, then my stomach, all the way to the edge of my panties. Her lips feel heavenly on my skin.

She pulls down my slightly damp underwear and kisses my inner thigh causing my breath to hitch. Oh god, she is so close to where I need her most. Damn her teasing.

"Regina." I beg.

She raises her brow, "Eager are we?" She smirks and makes her way back down. She works her magic with that brilliant tongue of hers. I've never been so loud during sex in my life and I for sure have never had that strong of an orgasm. Regina is a sex goddess.

She climbs back on the bed and lays beside me, "Mmm, you taste _so_ good." She says while licking her lips. I groan, damn her and the way she constantly affects me. I feel myself getting heated all over again.

I roll over and hover over her. "Oh we aren't finished yet." I smirk down at her. I press wet kisses down her neck and pull down her soaked panties. _Damn, she wasn't kidding._ Seeing this makes me gain confidence.

I tease her by lightly gliding my fingers around her entrance.

"Emmaaa. I need you." She says desperately.

"Not so fun is it?" Then I waste no more time and sink two fingers into her. She throws her head back and moans. I slowly pump in and out which makes her raise her hips. I quicken my pace and then add a third finger.

"Oh god!"

I curve my fingers slightly and that does it, her walls tighten around me at she cries out from her orgasm. I slow my pace and then finally stop.

I pull my fingers out when her breath steadies. Then I bring them to my mouth to lick them clean. Oh god, the taste! So succulent.

She watches me lick my fingers. "Emma, if you keep doing that, I will have to go for round two."

I laugh and lay down beside her. "Did I...do okay?"

"Are you kidding me? You were fantastic. I saw stars Emma. I never see stars." I shocked, I'm so glad I did good for her. She deserves the best.

I let out a happy sigh. "You did too, like for real. Not only were you skillful but I just felt so close to you, something that I haven't felt in a long time. I'm so thankful for you Regina. Thank you for choosing this, for choosing me. Why did you though? It was so sudden."

She beams at me. "Well I feel crazy connected to you. Every time I'm near you...I don't know. It's just I know I think about you when you aren't here. You are the first and only person that comes to mind when I wake up and go to bed. And your little speech helped me too honestly. You were right, I wanted you for quite some time. I was just scared. But if you are willing to risk it, then I should too. Because I want to lean on you when I need to. I want you to be my safe spot. And since I'm being honest, even though our situation is wrong, every time I'm with you, it feels right."

My eyes get watery. What she said warms my heart. "I...I feel the same way Regina. I always have, since the beginning." She laces her fingers through mine when my phone starts vibrating. I sigh and turn on my side to turn it off. That's when I feel Regina rubbing my bare back. This action is so soothing and eventually, I feel my eyes get heavy as sleep takes over.

XX

"Emmaaa." I hear Regina's voice call as she gently shakes me. I open my eyes and mumble, "What time is it?"

"A little after eight, you probably should head home, dear." I groan, I don't want to leave, her bed is so comfy and I will miss her too much.

But I know my parents are expecting me home soon and I don't want to freak them out. They would literally have a search party looking for me if I was a few hours late. I slowly rise out of her bed and find my clothes. After I'm dressed, I head to the bathroom to clean up the smudges of mascara that rubbed off when sleeping.

I meet Regina downstairs. We walk to the door and I put my arms around her neck. "I don't want to leave." I pout.

She rubs her thumb on my bottom lip, "Trust me, I don't want you to either."

I grin, "I love that we can say things like this to each other now."

She presses her lips to mine. God, every kiss is just so amazing. No matter if it's short or long, that same strong electricity is there. When we pull apart she says, "Me too."

"Well goodnight, Regina." I say as I rub her soft cheek.

"Goodnight, Emma." I give her one last peck before heading out the door. The whole way to my car, I can't seem to wipe the smile off my face.

 **Awe, I'm so happy for them. And guys, I have never written smut before in my life. So I didn't go into a bunch of detail with it because I didn't want to write it poorly. I hope that didn't disappoint you! Oh and QUESTION: For my new story, would you guys prefer it to be written in first-person like this story or in third-person? Please let me know! I'm having trouble deciding.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Just a reminder to the guests (since I can't personally thank them like the other accounts) I want to thank you for your reviews and input! Well, and to all of you, thank you for sticking with me through this story. I know my first couple chapters were iffy so I'm incredibly grateful you guys kept going. Your kind opinions mean so much and make me smile. :) Okay, enough of me now. Hope you like the next chapter!**

I nibble on a fry as I wait for Ruby to return from the bathroom. I'm still in awe about last night. How did I get so lucky? I would have been fine if she even just remained friends with me and nothing more, but the fact that she chose to be with me meant everything.

The only thing is, is that even though I'm extremely happy, I'm also still a little upset. Regina was the one to make a move first, not me. So why is it that I was the one who had to wait on _her_ answer? Why was she the one to run? It should have been the other way around. She played with my feelings and that's not alright. Just because she kissed me that night - an did other stuff - doesn't mean everything's automatically okay. I will bring that up tonight when I see her.

"Hey girly, sorry. I couldn't find my tampon." She rolls her eyes.

I snort, "Yeah probably because you're purse has so much crap in it. I swear you could literally survive in the wilderness with just your purse alone."

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared!"

I hold up my hands, "Hey now, I never said there was!" She laughs and flicks my forehead.

"Cut it out!" I say as I glower at her. "And anyways, I have exciting news…"

"Dammit Emma, I swear to god, if you don't just come right out and say it and end up dancing around the subject for five hours, I'm going to kick your ass."

"What me? I could never!" I say sarcastically.

"JUST TELL ME." She says with eager eyes.

I laugh, "Okay, Regina...she chose me. Ruby, she chose _me._ "

Her mouth is wide open. Then she finally speaks, "She did?!"

"Yes! It was so unbelievable and amazing!" I say, blushing at the thought of last night. Suddenly I look down, feeling shy. I don't know if I should tell Ruby exactly how far things went.

Well I finally look up, she stares at me with skeptical eyes. Luckily her phone alarm goes off, indicating that it's almost time for class.

"We are not done with this conversation!" Ruby half-yells.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I figured as much." I roll my eyes. She gives me a satisfied grin. We pay for our food and put on our coats. _Phew, that was close...for now._

XX

I pull into Regina's driveway, feeling the butterflies taking over my stomach. Even though I just saw her a few hours ago in class, I still am excited to see her now.

In class today, it was hard not to keep looking at her during our group activity. By the way, it was our first group activity ever and I told the class - in my mind - that I am to thank for that. Anyways, occasionally our eyes would meet, and I would give her a small smile or she would give me a quick wink. Or vice versa. It was hard not being able to kiss her before I left too. Guess I will have to make up for that tonight.

I approach her door and before I ring the doorbell, the door opens up.

"Why hello there." Regina greets me with that drop-dead smile. I beam back at her as I walk through the door. After she shuts it, she pulls me close and kisses me softly. I hum into the kiss. It just happens, her tasty lips have uncontrollable effects on me.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." She states as she rubs my arms. I bite my bottom lip as I try not to make a ridiculous and embarrassing reaction to her statement.

When I get ahold of myself, I say, "Oh me too for sure." I lick my lips and then kiss her nose, which causes her to giggle. How is someone so goddamn adorable and extremely sexy at the same time? Only Regina could pull that off.

Then I remember my thoughts at the diner. "I'm still upset with you though. At least, I'm trying to be. But you make it so hard." I say crossing my arms.

She frowns, "Why?"

I sigh, "Because you treated me wrong. You played with my feelings and my trust, Regina. And that's not okay. Last night was wonderful. But just because we had that great night, doesn't mean all is forgiven and forgotten about."

She nods her head but doesn't speak for a few minutes. Finally she says, "You're completely right, I acted so stupid and immature. It was like my brain was fighting, one side telling me to stay on the safe side and the other saying go for it. It was an intense battle because I wanted both, but obviously couldn't have it that way. So then yesterday at first I just didn't know how to act. So I did what I did best and put on a cold front. I'm sorry for yelling at you, and misleading you, and just...I'm sorry for hurting you. Emma, I really care for you."

She grabs my hand and rubs circles on the back of mine with her thumb. "How about this, to make it up to you, how about we go on a date?"

I'm a little taken aback. She wants to go on a date, as in out in public? "Wait but won't that be risky?"

She scoffs and narrows her eyes, "You're seriously asking me that right now? You, the one who said this is worth the risk are asking me this?"

 _Oh shit._ "Oh yeah, good point."

She chuckles, "So are you going to answer me or just leave me hanging?"

"Oh! Right. Yes, I would be honored to go on a date with you." I grin at her.

"You better be, I plan the best dates." She says smugly.

I raise my eyebrow at her, "Hmmm, we'll see about that. My dates are pretty awesome."

"Oh yeah? So is this your way of asking me on a second date?" She walks towards me and pulls me closer by the collar of my shirt. My hands automatically slide down to her lower back.

I smirk, "I suppose it is but how could I not? You're so damn remarkable." I lean in and capture her lips in a kiss full of passion. My tongue swipes her lower lip, I need to tour the inside of her mouth.

She opens her mouth slightly and our tongues battle for dominance. Kissing her was a drug. I was completely addicted. Addicted to her taste, to her smell - she always smelled like apples. I'm addicted to her touch, her soft skin, the sounds of pleasure that escape her mouth, and the feeling of electricity that courses through me and makes me feel as if I'm floating.

She pulls back first, which was probably good since I really needed air. "I hate to stop but we should probably start working. Especially since we got...distracted yesterday." Her cheeks are tinted pink. She's so fucking cute so I kiss her one of them, "Okay, you first gorgeous."

"Why? You know where to go. Ohhh wait, you just want to stare at my ass, don't you?" She smirks.

I laugh, "Duh."

She giggles and walks in front of me, swaying her hips more than usual. My eyes linger on her backside.

"Pervert."

"Pff, you wanted it to happen." I tell her knowingly.

"True. Guess that makes me a pervert too." She winks and I chuckle as I sit down by our statue.

Regina puts on music while we work. It was nice and helped us work faster. We both knew if we talked, we'd probably end up right back in her bedroom. About an hour in though, I had to ask her something serious.

"Hey Regina?"

She looks up over at me, "Yes, dear?"

I put down my smoothing tool. "Does this mean you are back on with the idea of starting our own charity?"

She purses her lips in thought, "Yes, of course. I really want to do it."

I give her a huge grin, "Thank god! I couldn't imagine not doing it with you!"

She reaches over and squeezes my hand, then continues with her work. I'm so happy right now. I get to work towards a better foster system with a phenomenal woman. A woman who I could feel I was quickly falling for.

XX

Over the next month, me and Regina worked our asses off. After the clay on, we carved the details into it. She did the more complex ones of course and I did the simple ones. Then when it was completely dry, we spray painted it gold-bronze like the platform it sits on. The statue was just...incredible. It was so, so powerful and I feel like if it wins, it will make a difference. And that's all I want. This cruel world needs to change.

Regina is going to describe the statue in front of the judges and asked me to say a part of my story to give it more of an effect. And to truly make them realize how bad the foster system is. She told me I don't have to if that makes me uncomfortable but I decide I want to do it. With her by my side, I feel like I can say anything to anyone. She makes me strong.

Now we stand in her kitchen as we wait for apple turnovers to cook, there are two weeks until we have to present the project and we are still trying to make this charity. It's been a bit stressful.

Regina's voice makes me jump, although it goes unnoticed, "Why is it so hard to choose a name? I mean come on, this should be the easy part." She says with frustration.

I put my arms around her stomach from behind, and rest my head on her shoulder, "Hey babe, it's okay. Me and you are one hell of a team. We will figure this out."

"Ooo good point Swan. We _are_ pretty good together." She turns around and presses her forehead to mine. I look into her deep brown eyes and let out without thinking, "I love you, Regina."

She slowly pulls her head back with surprised eyes. It was the first time one of us had said it, although I had felt this way for a bit of time now.

"I love you too, Emma." She leans in and kisses me while caressing my cheek with her thin fingers. She pulls back with teary eyes. God, I adore this woman, I adore her with all of my heart.

The oven dings and we both jump that time, causing laughter to escape our lips.

When we finish her freaking delicious apple turnovers, we sit at the table and try to figure out a name.

"Emma, remember that time I tickled you because you wouldn't finish whatever you were going to say?"

I try to think, but honestly, we've had our little tickle fights often. My brow furrows, "No I don't actually. Do you remember what I was saying?"

"No that's the thing, I don't. All I remember is that it drove me crazy. I actually think it was the time I first kissed you." She smiles slightly at the thought.

I do too, because that bold move got us to where we are now. I try thinking back to that day because I want to know what Regina's talking about. Let's see...and then it hits me.

"Oh! I remember. You called yourself a queen because I think I called you a mean name or something. And then-"

"Then you thought it was ironic but you wouldn't tell me why! That's right!" She interrupts.

I chuckle, "That's still bugging you? That seems like ages ago!"

"Yes it's still bothering me! Now come on, spit it out."

"Regina, I...didn't finish because I didn't want to offend you but...well I used to refer to you as the Evil Queen." I look down at my hands, unsure of how she would react.

"Oh." She simply says. She didn't sound upset though.

I look back up at her with grave eyes, "It's just...you came at me with such hate my first day. Can I ask why?"

She clears her throat. Then she opens her mouth and then closes it. She's silent and in her own world for so long, I wasn't sure if she zoned out or something. Then she speaks, "I...saw you. That night it the club, the day before the first day of class. You were dancing and I was totally hypnotized and drawn in. I instantly felt connected to you. Then the next day, you are sitting in my class. It was so strange and frustrating and I didn't know what to do. So…"

I grab her hand, "So you put up that wall. I understand now. I'm sorry."

She looks confused, "For what? You have nothing to apologize for."

"I wasn't exactly the nicest person that day either. And then I continued to play games with you and push your buttons…" I make a guilty face.

"Honestly, I kind of liked it." She chuckles, "I never had anyone push back before. It was almost refreshing and sort of fun."

I'm shocked. And quite pleased.

"Before you start thinking too highly of yourself, you were still a complete pain in my ass." She fake glares at me.

"Oh yeah? Well this pain in the ass just thought of a name." I smirk at her.

"And what would that be?" She taps her fingers on the table impatiently.

I clear my throat, "The Swanqueen Foundation." She makes a face so I elaborate before she asks, "Because you're a queen and I'm...a swan."

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah I got that part, I'm frowning because why should you be first in that combination, hmm?"

"Seriously? Because I'm awesome and because I actually thought of a name. And because it sounds so much better than Queenswan." I cringe.

She huffs, "Fine, have it your way. But let _me_ design our web page." She holds out her hand.

I grab it and shake it, "Deal."

 **I couldn't help myself! Plus the glass figurine Regina got Emma is swanqueen so you know, it just had to happen. Hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Hey guys :) So far I have three votes for first-person and one vote for third-person for my next story. PLEASE if you haven't already, let me know what you would want to see on my next story! Thank you!**

Today is the day we finally present our hard work to the judges. At first, I walked out in black jeans and a blue blouse that I probably wore once but Mary Margaret scolded me, "Emma, you can't wear that! This is big! Why don't you wear that dark emerald dress I bought you last year. You haven't worn it yet and it will be perfect for this." She looks at me with hopeful eyes and I just couldn't say no. I sigh as I return to my room.

Then she offers to do my hair and I let her of course since she seems so damn excited about it. I do my usual makeup and head to my body mirror to inspect myself. I must say, I really like this dress. It has half-sleeves and a slight plunging neckline. Nothing inappropriate though. It's fitting at the top and flares out at the bottom, the bottom only just reaching the top of my knees. My mother put my hair in a high, messy yet dressy ponytail with a braid on the side tied up with it. I put on close-toed black heels and I'm ready to go.

I had David put the statue in the back of his truck and rode with both him and Mary Margaret to meet Regina at the small auditorium. Ruby was also going to be there as well as a few other art students.

We arrive and some staff workers help my father lug the statue - which was covered by a sheet - backstage.

When he's finished, he puts his arms on my shoulders, "Alright honey, I'm going to find your mom now. You are going to do wonderful, just as you always do. Even if you don't win, be proud of what you accomplished over the past few months, okay?"

Oh and I sure was proud. "Thanks dad." We hug tight and he goes to sit down by Mary Margaret and Ruby. Oh gosh, I can already feel my anxiety build up. I hope we do okay. Hell, I know Regina will do great, I just hope _I_ don't screw it up.

I sit down and go over what I want to say as Regina walks in. And fuck, she looks absolutely breathtaking. She wears a black, long-sleeved dress that fits tight against her curves. Her short hair is wavy and she wears dark red heels that match her lipstick shade. Good god, I want to jump her bones right now. I walk towards her.

She finally notices me and her eyes trail down my body as she licks her lips. "You clean up nicely, dear."

"You too." My voice cracks and I quickly clear my throat. Oh my god, I need to hold it together right now, today is a big day.

"Are you ready?" She asks with a smile.

I breath out loudly, "Actually, I'm so nervous right now."

She rubs my arms to comfort me, "Don't worry. You are going to be fine. When you told me everything that day in my office, you made me fully change my opinion on the matter. You made me care deeply about this cause. Your story and your words are powerful. _You_ are powerful. And you're going to influence the audience today. I know it."

Her words instantly calm me down and help my feel more confident. She is...just something else. She picks me up when I'm down, and I couldn't be more grateful.

"Thank you." I look her in the eyes and smile warmly. She nods her head and removes her hands from my arms, not wanting to cause too much attention. I wish I had the power to freeze time, even for just a few seconds so I could kiss my girl. She sees me pouting slightly and as she walks by, she whispers, "Later."

I bite back my smile and follow her to where the others are grouped.

Katherine approaches us, "Hello everyone! I'm beyond excited to see what you all have in store. We start in ten minutes. Now one person from each group pull a piece of paper out of this hat and it will tell you when you will present your project."

I let Regina choose and I watch as she opens up the paper, "So?"

"We're going 4th." She shrugs.

"Second to last, not bad. Honestly I'm glad we're one of the last ones to go, we will be fresh in the judges' minds." I wink.

"I like the way you think." She smirks back at me. The first group prepares for their presentation while the rest of the groups sit in the first row. The lights in the audience turn to the dim ones and the stage lights come on. I turn around and see three judges at the top in the back of the auditorium, sitting at desks with their papers and pens with the light of individual lamps for each of them. Regina squeezes my hand. I squeeze it back and focus towards the front again.

The first group did their project on recycling. They told some facts and showed us their project which was two Earths. The Earth on the left looked gross. This was supposed to show how Earth will be years later if we don't start frequently recycling. The second Earth was beautiful and was suppose to represent how it would be when we kept up with recycling. The cool thing was, was that they made both Earths out of recycled material.

The second group was from a dance class and they did their project on cancer. They set up their video projector (since this is how it would be set up in the museum). The video was...wow. The student and professor had help from a few other dancers from the looks of the video. They did this gorgeous and sad routine where one of the dancers who played the patient dies. It affected the audience a lot. I knew that they were going to be the ones that would be hard to beat for sure.

The third group presented a series of pictures. Their project was on equality. They photoshopped outlines of two people kissing, one with long hair, and one with short hair in the first photo. On the next one, it was the exact same picture but it showed the actual people which ended up being two guys kissing. The message and portrayal was really cool.

Me and Regina make our way to the stage as the audience claps for the third group. I wipe my hands on my dress. We roll out the statue on a cart as the audience quiets down.

Regina starts, "Hello everyone, we did our project on the foster care system. But before we get into that, Miss Swan here is going to share her real-life experience in the foster homes. Sometimes, things aren't always what we expect them to be."

I swallow hard before speaking, "She's right, the years in the system were the worst years of my life." I pause, can I really talk to these strangers about something so personal? I look over at Regina and she gives me the most reassuring smile. And I don't know, the mixture of that smile and the look in her eyes, it gave me the strength I needed. I can do this. I go on and describe to them my story that I told Regina but just a shortened version. I made sure to include every major detail which included the more intense ones, so that the audience could really understand how bad it was.

When I was done explaining, I notice my parents crying, which was totally expected. They're such softies. But there were other people with tears in their eyes as well. Nothing compared to my parents but it still was there. Even one of the judges did.

"I didn't tell you this to get your pity vote, I told you this because this is still going on as we speak and I wanted you to envision the harsh reality of it."

Regina speaks up again, "Yes, all of what she said is true. And it made me realize how ignorant I was. I always thought children were helped there. Not scared, or abused, or trapped. That was never the initial purpose of the homes. So why did it end up that way? Because no one ever bothered to really look into it. But we should look more deeply into everything around us. You never know what's really going on. So now to the project."

I take the sheet off and display our wistful statue. I look at my parents and Ruby and their eyes widen.

Then Regina goes on to describe it, "The child here is suppose to represent how children feel within the homes. She's depressed, scared, alone, and feels imprisoned. Emma looked at this statue when we were done and she told me she could never imagine an actual feeling sitting right in front of her as an actual object until she saw this. This was the feeling. This is how she felt in every foster home and it's how children continue to feel today. We need to put a stop to it."

She looks towards me and nods her head, indicating for me to take over. "Yes, we-we want to end this as soon as possible. But did you hear what she said? Children are still suffering. That's because the already existing charities, which actually consists of like three total, never do anything. They only accept donations. But I've never heard of them or seen any of them push to make a difference. So because of that, Miss Mills and I decided to make our own charity."

I pause since the audience reacts out loud to what I said. Nothing dramatic or anything but they definitely sounded pleased. I look over and smile at Regina who beams back. We both know this is a good thing.

When they get silent again I continue, "It's called the Swanqueen Foundation and we already have a website for it that will accept donations. But that is not all we would do. No way. This is just the first step. Our plan is to maintain foster homes all across the country. We will start local and make our way around as we bring in more donations. This is something that has to change. These kids are already scared and lost because they don't have parents to keep them safe or guide them. Let us help give them a chance at a better and happier future. Thank you."

The audience clap loudly for us as we walk off the stage and return to our seats.

"You did so amazing." Regina tells me, which makes me feel warm.

Before I can respond, the final group is on stage. They pull out a short book that includes rough but beautiful sketches and words to tell a story. It was like 10 pages and it told a story to support drinking and driving. It was another powerful and sad presentation. Each project today affected our audience in different ways.

This was going to be a close competition.

When the audience stops clapping for the last group, Katherine makes her way on stage. "We are now going to have a fifteen minute break period while the judges go to the conference room to discuss their votes. There are cookies and punch just outside of the auditorium so feel free to help yourself! Thank you for coming out and supporting these students and professors. They clearly all worked so hard!" And with that she exits the stage.

I get out of my seat to grab a snack and find my parents and Ruby. "I'm going to get a cookie, do you want me to grab you one?"

"If they have chocolate chip, then yes please. Thank you." She gives me a small smile but I see in her eyes that it isn't genuine.

 _Hmm._ I get up and grab two chocolate chip cookies and two cups of punch. Then I see my mother and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around, "Oh sweetie, you did so wonderful. I know you're going to win this! But why didn't you tell us you were starting a charity?!"

I chuckle at her reaction, "I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Well it definitely was! Anyways, me and your father are so proud of you." She gives me a half hug since I'm juggling the cookies and punch.

"And I am too!" Ruby appears out of nowhere.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot that you came and supported me. I love you guys."

"We love you too!" They say at the same time, causing them both to giggle.

I grin at how cute they are, "Well I better get back in there, but I'll talk to you more afterwards!"

"Bye honey!" My mother calls from behind as I make my way back to the auditorium.

"Here you go." I hand her a cookie and some punch.

"Thanks Emma." She still seems a bit bothered by something.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask with obvious concern invading my voice.

She shakes her head, "Nothing, nothing."

"No, not nothing. I know somethings wrong. You know you can tell me anything." I give her hand a quick squeeze.

She sighs, "It's just...the other groups were so good and I really want to win this for you Emma. What if we don't? I don't want to disappoint you because you deserve this so much."

"That's what you're worried about? Oh Regina, you're not going to disappoint me if we don't win. The work we both made together is something I'm extremely proud of. And you deserve this too by the way. I-" I was going to say I love you but the people that were sitting beside us made their way back to their seats. "-well you know." I finish, slightly blushing.

"Yes, I do know. And I do too." She smiles and gives me a wink.

More and more people file in until finally the judges do too. They sit back at their seats and Katherine is on the stage once again with a card in her hand. "Alright now, if I could just have all of the contestants make their way to the stage."

We all walk up there and wait. The anticipation probably killing all of us.

"Okay, first, I would like to thank you contestants, for working so hard and committing yourselves to such a wonderful project. Every single one of you made an impact on us tonight. You all should be very proud. Next I'd like to thank the judges for taking the time to help us choose a winner. And lastly, I'd like to thank everyone who came out tonight to support these lovely people. Let's hear a round of applause for all of you!" They clap and clap and clap.

Then, finally it quiets down, "And now the moment you've been waiting for." Katherine opens the card and I swallow hard. _Please, please let us win._

"And the winners are...Professor Mills and Emma Swan!" It was like everything was in slow motion after that. Hearing her announce our names was one of the happiest moments of my life. I beam from ear to ear and turn to Regina with wide eyes as I hear the loud applause and whistles coming from the audience. She mocks my expression. I'm so happy right now that I grab Regina, lifting her slightly and spinning her around and around on stage. Rich laughter escapes from her lips which makes me laugh too. A guy runs out with one of those huge checks that I've only ever seen on TV that reads 2,000 dollars. I set Regina down to retrieve it from him.

 _I can't believe we actually won!_

XX

Later that night, I'm making hot cocoa, trying to be quiet since my father is asleep. Then my mother approaches me, "Emma, can I talk to you about something for a sec?"

I furrow my brow, "Uh sure." I follow her the to table.

"This is really, really weird to say and your father didn't think much of it when I said something to him about it, but I just feel in in my gut. You and Regina seem...abnormally close for a student and professor. You spun her on stage and the looks you give each other…" I try to hide my shock right now but I know I'm failing terribly.

She gives me that intimidating mom stare, something that rarely happens so I automatically get really anxious. She continues, "Your father just said you were excited and it was just in the moment but I feel like it's something more. Is there...is there something going on between you two"?

 _Oh fuck._

 **Ooo, how do you think her parents will feel about this? Or do you think Emma will just lie about it? By the way, I think there may only be one or two more chapters to this story. Makes me sad but luckily I have a new story started :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **MY NEW STORY IS UP. It's called Fangs and Flirtations! I have so much planned for it, I can't wait! Alrighty my friends, enjoy (:**

My eyes dance around the kitchen as I try to think about what to say. I'm a terrible liar as it is, so there's no way I'm going to get away with lying about this.

"Emma, I asked you something." My mother crosses her arms impatiently. Shit, I should probably just tell her. There's nothing else I could possibly say otherwise.

I rub my fingers through my hair, "Umm...y-yeah. There is but mom, befor-" I try to explain but she interrupts me.

"Emma Swan, are you telling me you are _with_ Professor Mills? How long has this been going on? Do you know the risks that come with doing this? And how long were you planning on hiding this from me?" Her voice raises as she asks each question. I'm so overwhelmed right now I honestly can't find words.

"I-I know mom. I know it's risky...but I don't see why you're making such a big deal right now. I'm twenty-two years old, yeah I still live under your roof but I'm old enough and smart enough to make my own decisions. I would like to think you believe this too, but clearly you don't."

Her expression softens, "Baby, I do. I believe in you so much. But this is big. And it has the potential to expel you from the university and even get Regina fired. I couldn't bear seeing that happen to you. You've worked so hard to turn your life around...is she worth all of that, Emma?"

I think about the happiness I feel when I'm around Regina. I think about how much I've laughed until I had tears in my eyes or my stomach started cramping. I think about all of our heartfelt conversations, and how much she's supported me. I nod my head, "Yeah. She _is_ worth it. I'm-I'm in love with her mom." I bite my lip.

Her eyes widen and then she suddenly looks sincere, "You love her?"

"Yes, I do. I do so much, it's crazy." I smile thinking about it.

Her eyes apologetic, she says, "Well who am I to judge who you love? I'm sorry for freaking out honey." She embraces me in a warm hug.

When we pull apart, I ask, "So you're okay with this?"

"Well...let's just say it's going to take some getting used to. I _am_ a professor too after all, so it makes it a bit strange for me. The thought of dating one of my students is..." She shudders and then continues, "But I support you. Just please, you can't keep secrets from me, I'm your mother. You know you can tell me anything."

"Thanks mom. No more secrets. And I will be careful okay? Nothing happens in school. Not at all."

She gives me that evil eye again, "Oh it better not, because the second I hear something has happened or even if someone is suspicious, you will be cut off until school is over. Got it?"

I quickly nod my head, "Oh yeah. I got it."

She smiles with satisfaction, "Good. Now let me talk to your father about this. I will be able to help him understand. You know how he is with you, if you told him like you told me, he would never let you leave the house."

I chuckle thinking about his overprotectiveness, "Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks again, mom. I'm so lucky to have you."

She kisses my head, "Me too sweetie. Well I'm going to head off to bed. Goodnight."

"Night." I watch her go and take a sip of my cocoa. I let out a long breath of air. _I can't believe how good she was through that._ Most parents would probably have a heart attack.

XX

 **1 Year Later (Saturday)**

"Thank you everyone for coming out today!" The audience claps as me and Regina exit the podium, finishing off another fundraiser for The Swanqueen Foundation.

Right now we are in Rhode Island. We've helped 12 foster homes since the contest. This includes new staff, any construction work needed on the homes, new furniture and decorations, and people that we've employed to check in weekly with each home to make sure everyone is following regulations and that all of the children are happy.

Our work has been a complete success so far, we are changing children's lives. Me and Regina always make sure to take a picture with the children of each home we've helped for our memories.

I graduated college with a teaching degree still but have dedicated most of my time towards our foundation. This is going to be what my life consists of until we've made our way to every foster home in the country. But I have my degree as a backup just in case.

Regina still teaches so she only joins me on our fundraisers on the weekends. I think back to our initial conversation about this.

 _Regina approaches me from behind, circling her arms around my stomach, "You know, I've been thinking. I can quit teaching. Then I could be with you all the time and travel with you."_

 _I turn around with serious eyes, "But you love teaching, I could never let you do that."_

" _I do, yes. But I wouldn't mind. Because it would mean I would get to go everywhere with you, my love." She gives me a small smile._

" _I know baby, and you know I would just love that. But I won't let you stop something you love. I refuse to. I know that in time, you will miss it. But don't worry because I will always be here waiting for you, alright?"_

 _She laces her fingers through mine and kisses me softly on the lips, "Okay."_

I really wanted her to be with me all the time, but I had to say no. She shouldn't drop everything for me.

We make our way back to our hotel. I flop onto the bed and check my email, "Ooo, that shipment of toys we ordered for Grant Foster Home will be in Monday."

"Oh good, I can pick them after class. Then we can deliver them together next weekend?"

"Sounds perfect babe." I give her a bright smile.

"I'm so excited! Seeing their happy faces makes me just...so elated." She tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Me too! Oh! And that commercial we talked about doing, they're in. They want to do it on the 22nd. They said if possible, maybe have a few kids from a home tag along and speak too!" We are doing so great right now.

"Wow! That's amazing. Look at us Emma, we are changing the world. Speaking of, how much did we bring in today?"

I scroll up to my new emails, "Hmm let me see." I keep scrolling and finally find it, "We brought in 3,254 dollars today. Not bad for the small town of Glocester...am I saying that right?"

She sits down beside me and crosses her legs, "Of course you are because you're too smart for your own good." She sticks her tongue out.

"You like it." I cross my arms.

She smirks, "You're damn right." She leans in and kisses me deeply. I shrug off my cardigan and cup her face. Then I push her down and climb on top of her, my hands gently squeezing her breasts.

To my surprise, she suddenly flips us over, I look up into her dark eyes, "First, you're mine." She says with a wicked smile.

XX

I wake up to the sight of Regina's smooth back. Tempted, I take nips from her neck all the way down to her lower back.

She shuffles, "Mmm, wake me up like this everyday." Her voice sounds tired from sleep.

"Will do, your majesty." I lick my lips and smack her ass lightly and then get out of bed. "So, today is a free day...what should we do?"

She stretches her arms above her head as she lets out a yawn. "Well, I'm going to start by making you some pancakes and then we can go hiking at Jerimoth Hill." She smiles.

"Ooo I like it. And thank you for having me get fat _before_ we hike, so that I can burn off those damn calories."

She chuckles, "You, my dear will never get fat in your life. And that's not our only plans for today, later tonight I'm taking you to a vineyard."

I raise an eyebrow, "Well well well, someone's done their research. I'm impressed."

She smiles, "You should be, I don't do this much work for anyone." She winks at me which causes me to grin. "Now, I packed you everything you'll need today so go in my suitcase and get dressed. Meet me downstairs."

 _She's always so demanding. Not that I care, it's pretty hot._

XX

The pancakes were scrumptious and the hike was amazing yet tiring. And Regina's ass in her leggings kept distracting me. Apparently mine distracted hers too because we almost had our way with each other behind some rocks, until we heard some kind of animal which scared the shit out of us.

Now I am walking through a vineyard with the dark sky surrounding us. The vineyard was lit by fairy lights. It truly looked like a dream. I'm in an off-white, flowy dress with half-sleeves that flowed like the dress. Regina picked it out for me. I glance at her in her dark red dress with long sleeves. It was fitting at the top and flared out at the bottom. She looks incredibly beautiful.

We each have a glass of Moscato d'Asti in our hands as we make our way to a little wooden bench surrounded by more lights. I could honestly sit here all day.

"It's lovely out here isn't it?" Regina asks.

"Yes, thank you so much for this. I'm honestly in awe right now." She gets up and stands in front of me, with a biggest smile on her face. I return it of course and ask, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because, prepare to be more awed." I'm confused and then I see her get down on one knee and pull out gorgeous ring. I gasp and my eyes go wide.

"Emma Swan, you did something to me that I thought no one ever could. You opened up my heart again. I had it closed off for so long, but somehow you were different and managed to sneak your way in there. Even when things got tough, and boy did they ever, you stuck by me. I pushed you away but you were still there. For once, someone didn't just leave. And that truly means so much to me.

I've never met someone who cares so deeply like you do. You are incredibly special. So will you do me the honors and become my wife? I love you with all of my heart and I never want to let you go." We both look at each other with watery eyes, one tear finally makes it way out and slips down my cheek.

I leap down and hug her, "Yes, yes!" I pull back and kiss her passionately. "I love you too, so much Regina." I kiss her again and again.

I'm happy, and I finally have the life I've always dreamed of. Loving parents, amazing friends, and now, a soul mate. My life doesn't feel real yet at the same time, it's the realest it's ever been.

Looking back, I _never_ would have believed I'd be here. This happiness, it felt impossible. But it's not, and yeah it required something terrifying: change. I went from one-night stands with guys without feeling emotion to dating my female professor and finally feeling such powerful love. It felt right then, and it was. Even if it's scary, sometimes change can be a good thing. And my life is proof of that. Now I don't run from change or chance, I embrace it.

 **The end.**

 **Well guys, that's the end of this story. Which makes me sort of sad. Thanks to all who stuck through this with me! Hopefully you will stick around even longer and read my next story. You all are awesome :)**


End file.
